Portrait of an Immortal
by Anaman
Summary: Freia is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life, but everything change when one night she meets a strange man, a vampire, called Josef Kostan.
1. Prologue

Hi, I had this idea from a great manga... I wanted to try to put the story with Moonlight. I hope you'll like it. Let me know it :)

**Betaed by**; Ancholia  
**A/N**: Moonlight-addict is my second beta, but she's currently having problems with her computer, so since I'm french, there's surely many grammar errors. :( Just tell me if there are too many errors and I'll edit them. Thanks :)

Prologue

My name is Freia, I'm 27 and I live in NY. I have this apartment in Manhattan since I came to USA, three years ago. I'm from England and I hate my name. My father married a norwegian woman, my mother, and he died the day she gave me birth. We moved to Norway. My father loved nordic's gods and stories, so my mum gave me the name of the most beautiful viking goddess, Freia. For me, that name is a nightmare, because it's also the name of a chocolate. So at school I was called "chocolate girl". I hate that name!

If I am called like a goddess, I have nothing in commun with one. I'm small, dark blond hair, a normal face (some might say cute, I call it ordinary), and an ordinary body: I have short legs and a little fatty belly.

My sexe life… a desert. I slept once with this guy that I met at school an eternity ago. He was nice and I slept with him. I thought that I was in love, that he was too. Big mistake. I lost my virginity and I won a new feeling: anger. It's not that I don't like men. I do. I'm just scared to repeat the same thing one more time and men scare me.

I began to write. I was 20 and hoping that I would become a wonderful writer. Big mistake too. So I tried to paint, but I can't. Finally I found something between painting and writing; I take pictures. It's easier than people think. If you hate life like me, you'll see things that no one else can see. That's how I became a photographer.

Norway is a nice country if you like trees, animals, a neverending sky, bad weather and wood houses. I needed sad colours, noises, people, so I moved to London, then Paris and finally N.Y. I love this city. Everything are changing everyday. You think you know it, but you don't. So here I am, with my camera, walking in the streets in the middle of the night.

I like to take pictures of things around me, like the crazy guy in "American Beauty". Well I don't take pictures of dead birds or things like that. My thing is lights, especially at night, because they have something special, just like people. I did try to take picture of people, but they're never satisfied with what they see. That's how I lost all my friends. I like what I see in those pictures, because they show their true nature, but I finally understood that people aren't ready to discover their true faces.

I'm disappointed so I walk home, because I found nothing interesting to shoot. It's been days now that I can't take a good picture. What is wrong with me? Is this a big mistake too? No. I know it, I feel it.

Finally my building. This is a nice one, but my apartment is very small. It's more like a room, but I like it. I'm alone, so it's enough for me. I walk to the door and I see something moving towards me. It's a man. A tall one. I think he's drunk. Well I don't have time to hear his nice drunk words. He walks in the building behind me. I've never seen him here before. I try to open my door but I shiver. Shit. He comes closer. He's right next to me. I can feel his breath on my head. Come on Freia, open the fucking door! Yes, the door opens, but… shit! What happens?

I can't believe it! The guy just fell on me! He's too heavy, I'll fall under his weight. I let my door open and I feel his heavy body on my shoulder. He smells whisky. I can't hold him any longer, he falls on the floor, in my apartment. Great.

I look at him. He's a good looking man. He's blond and he has a very expensive suit. I can't let him in the corridor. I pull him inside and I try to set him on my chair. He sleeps. Well there's at least someone who can sleep. His wallet has falled on the floor. I take it and look inside. What is his name? I think I've seen this name somewhere… Josef Kostan. I can't remember where, but he's surely very rich considering his suit…

I let him here for the night. I know I'm crazy, but I have nothing to lose. I have to take a shower. I go to my bathroom and I carefully close my door. I don't want him trying to rape me.

The feeling of the warm water on my skin is the best thing I know. I just love it. I can stay in the shower like this for hours. I suddenly wake up. How long have I been there? He's maybe awake? Shit. I stop the water and put clean clothes on me. I carefully open the door and look in the room. Here he is, still sleeping on my old chair.

I come closer to him and I stare at him. His face is really pretty, it has something strange. I need to take a picture of him. I take my expensive digital camera and I sit in front of him. I take a look on him then on the screen and I press the switch. Here's the picture. Strange, it looks like he's awake. I look back at him, yes he's awake!

Darkness.

My head is heavy. I feel weak. What happened to me? I remember. The drunken guy! I open my eyes and I am on my bed. He's not next to me. I slowly lift my head. He's there, staring at something on my table. I lift my back and try to take a better look. He's watching at my pictures.

He turns his back and looks at me. He's really pretty, but he scares me.

"I like your pictures. But you're not a genius." His voice is like velvet but his tone is like ice.

"What happened to me?" My voice is shaking.

"You took a picture of me, I took my payment." He smiles. It doesn't light up his face. On the contrary it gaves something devilish.

"What do you mean?"

"I was weak and hungry. Beside I can't pose for free, so I drank your blood."

I jump on the bed. "You, what?"

"I'm a vampire. I need blood. I took yours."

I slowly put my fingers on my neck but I feel no wounds. He smiles at me. Then I see blood on my left arm. I see two small wounds on my arm! "It can't be real. There's no such things as vampires."

Suddenly I hear a growl. My skin becames cold, I'm dead scared. A monster is standing in front of me, his eyes silver and he shows me his fangs. My legs shiver and I fall on my bed. He laughs. He thinks it's funny!

His face is pretty now, but I understand what was strange. His face shows no marks of years. I have a demon in my room. "I have something to propose to you." His cold velvet voice makes me shiver.

I sit on my bed, paralysed by the fear. I let him speak.

"You can come with me and shoot me. You have talent, but you don't know how to use it. I am a good looking man, so I can be your model. In exchange, I'll drink your blood. If you refuse, I'll kill you."

"Why? I did nothing wrong!"

"Well, it's simple. The picture you took of me, shows my real nature. I'm famous all over the country. So if someone finds it, it will be the end of my community. You see, simple."

God I was fool enough to help a strange guy and now I'm a dead woman. I have to choose. "Okay, I accept."

He smiles. "Perfect. There's only one last thing. I want you to take a picture that shows the human part of me. If you can't do it, I'll kill you too. I give you one month."

I am going to say something but he suddenly jumps on me, with an unordinary speed. Darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: A castle with no King

**A/N**: I would like to warn that the most part of the chapter is about Freia who discovers the place and the atmosphere, so don't be surprised if you don't see Josef at first, but I promise he IS in this chapter!  
Let me know if you like it :)  
**Betaed by:** Ancholia

Chapter 1_:_ A castle with no king

Freia slowly opened her eyes. Her head was heavy and she was completely confused. The ceiling above her showed a light blue sky with white clouds. Her body slowly woke up and she felt the sweetness of her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. Images of a handsome man, who stood in front of her with a cold smile on his face, slowly appeared. Her heart beat faster, the man became a monster who jumped on her. She felt his mouth on her arm. Freia suddenly opened her eyes. Pearls of sweat fell on her forehead. She remembered his velvet voice _I want you to take a picture that shows the human part of me_.

She knew now why she wasn't home, in her bed. She has an arrangement with a monster. Freia looked at the sky above her. It reminded her of a Da Vinci's sky. She suddenly saw that the sky was part of her bed, a painting. Four beams of dark wood held the sky and around them she could distinguish leaves carved in the wood. Freia looked at her bed and saw that it was a very old one. She stood up and discovered her room. She walked around the large bed, her hand caressing the soft sheets and watched the furnitures which decorated the place. The walls were delicately covered with cream tapestries, a desk made of the same dark wood than her bed stood between two large windows hidden by purple velvet curtains. Some chairs were between each side of the windows and in the middle of the room hung proudly a large crystal chandelier. Freia felt herself like a princess in a castle.

She went to one of the windows and opened the heavy curtain. The light from the outside dazzled her first, then she slowly discovered a large green garden. She walked to the other window and opened the curtains too. She saw more of the garden, which looked more like a parc. High old trees standing here and there reminded her of old english parcs. Hidden behind some trees, Freia distinguished a little lake. _Where Am I? It can't be N.Y!_

Then her look moved on the right side and she saw one wing of what she thought might be a house. Only the wing of the house showed that it looked more like a very old manor with two floors. She went to the other window of her room, stared at the opposite side and she saw the other wing of the manor. _God, the place is huge!_ The walls were sculpted in the stone like the old english manors and the window's forms were different from the two floors.

Freia stared down and saw a courtyard with some tables and chairs in the middle. As she looked around, she understood that her room was in the last floor, in the middle of the manor. The view in front of her made her forget all the things that had happened before.

She slowly turned her back and stared at the room. The bed stood on her left side. Then she saw a table behind it with bags on it. She recognized them. She went to the table and opened them. The first one had her camera and the two others, her material with her laptop. A little smile appeared on her face. _Maybe it wasn't a bad idea…_

Next to the bed, she saw an old wardrobe. She went to it and opened the door. Inside she could see some of her clothes and some other, all in her size. She decided that it was time to take a shower. She wen to the bathroom and her breath was caught as she saw the size of the room. A grey marble shower and a white marble bath were in both side of the place. Between both, a large silver mirror hung above a large cream sink. Chandeliers on the walls gave a warm light which reflected the rainbow colors of the crystals. Freia stood in the middle of the room, her mouth wide opened, her eyes lightened by the beauty which surrounded her.

After a good and warm shower, Freia put on a pair of trousers and a white shirt. She went in the room and decided to leave her golden prison. She slowly opened the door's room and discovered the corridor. Her first impression was like the one in her room. The corridor was long, covered by a tender green tapestry and white porcelain chandeliers between each doors. Some tables stood against the wall with chinese vases or lamps.

Freia went down the corridor and arrived in front of a large staircase. She stopped in the hall and saw for the first time the door from where she came in. She had no memories of the day she arrived, she didn't even know how long she'd been there. As she stared at the door, she heard tender sounds and lifted her head. Above her, a huge crystal chandelier hung. Freia felt that she was in another world.

As she stared at the chandelier, she slowly noticed an opened door. She went silently to it and walked inside the room. It was a dining room, with a long and large table. One of the seat was ready for someone. A porcelain plate, a crystal glass and a china porcelain cup were waiting on the polished table. On her left side, a smaller table stood against the wall covered by a long lace tablemat. Freia could find on it everything she needed: coffee, warm water for tea with the best selection, toasted bread, jam and a large choice of warm food. Freia felt her stomach scream as she saw all the choice she had in front of her.

As she finished her breakfast, Freia felt herself alone. She was used to eat alone, but usually it was in her little apartment. That room was at least five time bigger than her place. Eating alone wasn't a pleasure, especially in a large room. The silence was her only partner there. She left the dining room and went to the entrance door. She opened it and the sound of the heavy door echoed in the hall.

The fresh air grabbed her. The sky was clear and the sun was hidden behind the high trees. Her footsteps drove in the white gravel which made a large circle in front of the house. In front of her, a road with a row of oaks drove to a large wrought iron portail. Freia made some steps further and then turned her back to see the front façade of the house. It was a wonderful old manor. She stared at the windows and no rooms had lights inside. The place was completely empty.

Freia looked around and as she saw the sky, a thought came through her mind. _He might be sleeping in his luxurious coffin… Vampires can't stand sun light, right? But, no servants? Weird… maybe they're vampires too…_ She went round the manor and saw the two large wings. She understood that the architecture made a U and in the middle she distinguished the windows of her room. All the rooms were dark, there were only the lights coming from the dining room. She looked at the parc which streched very far. She began to walk and realized that the place was gigantic. She went to the lake where swans danced slowly on the water.

She turned back to the castle and as she saw the manor in front of her, she began to think that maybe she was in England. An old feeling grabbed her, she wanted to take pictures. The place was amazing, the colors declined from a large palette of green, to blue and grey.

As she reached the door of the terrace, Freia distinguished a figure standing behing the glass of the door. She could see a woman. Her allure was severe and cold; she was dressed in a black old fashioned dress. She was around 30 years old, but as Freia came closer she could see that the woman had a long history in her eyes. She stopped in front of the closed door. The woman opened it and with a cold voice she said "You must be our guest. My name is Eva. I'm the housekeeper."

Freia shivered as she heard her voice. _Is she a vampire too?_ She caught a strange look in her eyes, like if the woman knew what she was thinking. "My name is Freia Griffin and I'm the photographer."

"I know. The master told me about you. Please, follow me."

Freia said nothing and followed the housekeeper. Their steps on the marble echoed in the manor. They walked down a large corridor which divided two living rooms by arches of wood. Then they passed a large door. Freia stopped a second and studied it. The color of the wood was different from the other one. The door was almost black and she could distinguish engravings on it. She felt something strange, the room surely hid something. _His coffin maybe?_

"Hum. Miss Griffin, follow me, please."

Freia understood by Eva's cold voice, that the room was off limit. She followed her and she quickly saw where the housekeeper was taking her.

Eva opened the door and let Freia coming in. She was back in her room. Before the housekeeper closed the door, Freia asked her "do you know when your master will come? I need to know so I can prepare my material."

The woman didn't even look at her as she answered "He'll ask for you in time." Then she closed the door. Freia stood in the middle of her room, alone, again. She went to the table where her camera lay and began to clean it.

The outside light slowly began to sink and Freia was still in her room, alone. She'd turn on the lights of the chandelier but she had nothing to do. She'd taken some picture of the parc. The light had changed with the sky turning into grey. It was going to rain that night. She suddenly realized that she was hungry. She went to the door and left her room.

Downstairs, the chandelier lightened the hall. The dining room's door was opened and the lights were on. She went inside and saw that the same place was ready for her. Dinner was served in front of her plate. _Nice, I'm eating alone, again…_

After dinner, she walked to the living room, hoping that the "master" was waiting for her. Everything was dark. The only light came from the chandelier behind her. The master wasn't there. Freia was disappointed; she'd thought that she would see him with the night coming. She looked around, she was alone.

She decided to go back to her room and sleep. She passed the large door and slowed down. Freia was attracted by it. She saw her hand fly on the doorknob. She looked one more time around. The cold and scary Eva wasn't there. Finally she tried to open it, but as she'd thought, it was closed. Disappointed, again, Freia walked back to her room. She tried to sleep, but somehow she felt herself watched. She didn't know if it was a sensation, or the fear to be woken up by him, but Freia didn't sleep that night.

It had been one week now that Freia'd arrived in the manor and she hadn't seen a sign of the master. She'd begun to eat in her room instead of the dining room. She'd met Eva some times in the day, but the woman had nothing to tell her. She definitely was a bad company.

Freia looked outside through her window. It was night, the sky was clear. She could see hundreds of stars and the moon was low in the sky, reflecting itself in the lake. The scene was beautiful, but Freia began to think that the whole situation was a bad joke. She decided that it was the last night in that manor. She would leave the day after.

She took her camera and went outside her room. She wanted to take some pictures of the beautiful light of the moon. She slowly went downstairs; she was afraid to awake Eva and have to explain why she was up. The hall was completely dark, only the moon lightened the place through the windows. As she walked to the door, she was suddenly stopped by two lights which approached the manor. Freia was grabbed by a sudden fear and hid behind the wall. She tried to look outside and saw a large black limo park in front of the manor.

A tall driver went out of the car, walked to the back door and opened it. Freia could hear laughs. It was coming from women. She saw three figures stepping out. Her heart began to beat faster. What was she going to do? She hid behind the curtains and hoped that they wouldn't come in.

The limo's motor started again and she saw it leave the place. Three women were outside, talking and laughing. Freia began to hear that the voices moved away from the door. _God, where are they going? Are they vampires too? _

Freia slowly went to the door and tried to open it silently. She stepped outside and saw no one outside. Then she heard them. The women were still there and they were walking to the parc. Freia decided to follow them. If they were there, maybe _he_ was; she had to know. She followed the voices and when she was on the back side of the manor, she could distinguish three tall figures under the moonlight. The women were thin and walked lightly on the humid grass. They turned suddenly behind a large tree and Freia began to run. She was afraid to lose them.

As she reached the tree, Freia discovered a way, she'd never noticed before. She followed it and heard the women talking happily. Then something began to appear behind other trees. Her heart beat fast by excitement. A monument was revealed gradually by the moon. The voiced were now gone. She understood that they were inside. She followed the little way and saw that it was now guiding by candles. _He must be there…_

Freia stood in front of the entry; three steps reached the door, dominated by two large columns like a grec temple. She could hardly distinguish the door hidden in the shadow of the night. She reached the stairs and slowly discovered the lines of the entry. A heavy and high door stood in front of her. She could see women's figures covering it and the scene showed them playing with water. She lifted her hand which shivered and slowly pushed the door. Silence. Freia came in and heard nothing. There were small candles standing each side of the entry, but nothing else. She walked some steps and then the moonlight lightened the place. Freia stood next to a marble balustrade which overhung an incredible tropical garden. Above it, there was a large dome only made by glass crossed by the moonlight. In the middle of the trees, Freia saw a marble floor which outlined circles in black and white. She followed the balustrade and found a staircase. As she went down, Freia discovered a new world lost in tropical trees. Everything was asleep, but as she walked, tropical birds and butterflies slowly moved. When she came to the marble circle, she discovered that it was another staircase, going far down. She stood next to the first step looking down. She could see nothing, only steps and darkness. Then a little laugh escaped from the shadows. _They're downstairs!_

She took a deep breath and began to follow the steps. She looked above and saw the full moon in the middle of the dome. When she reached the last step, Freia saw only darkness. She could only hear her intense breath through the heavy silence. She walked further and then, behind the stairs, she saw two large purple candles. Between them a high door was closed, but she could see a ray of light escaping from it.

Freia looked at it and hesitated before she walked towards. Her hands shivered and her heart jumped in her chest. She pulled her ear on the door and heard the women laughing. She put her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it. A wave of light drowned her as she walked in. Tall black marble columns made a large circle in the room and connected long white voiles. Freia held herself in the shadow, against the wall and looked through the voiles. She saw a large bed in the middle of the circle with the three women almost naked sitting and laughing on it. The atmosphere was warm, erotic. Then she saw him, lying in the middle. Her heart stopped beating as she saw him. There he was, finally. It had been one week waiting for him and he was now playing with his harem.

She couldn't really see what he was doing. She just distinguished that he held the hand of one of the women. Freia made a step further and tried to see what happened. She heard the woman moan as the other were caressing _his_ hair. Her eyes widened. He was sucking the arm and bit it. The woman let a small scream of pleasure escape. Freia saw now that he drank her blood. She felt herself suddenly bad, her head was fuzzy and she needed air. As she turned, she saw his eyes on hers. Scared she ran to the door and left the temple.


	3. Chapter 2: A repulsive pleasure

Hi, I'm sorry it took so long to update... My dear beta **Miss late bloomer** is back, so I assure you that the reading will be easily and without grammary errors :)  
I hope you'll like this chapter... let me know it ;)

**Betaed by**: **Ancholia** and **Miss late bloomer**

**Chapter 2:** A repulsive pleasure

The air was suddenly fresh, the drops on the grass wet her jeans as she run through the park in the direction of the manor. She violently pushed the heavy door open and the sound broke the peaceful silence of the sleepy manor. She ran upstairs and went to her room. She closed the door behind her and pulled her back against it. She tried to get her breath back. _White eyes… red blood on the arm…_ Images came into her mind and she shook her head to throw them away. She saw the closet and ran to it. She violently opened the doors and took out all her clothes. She looked up and grabbed her bag. She put it down on her bed and filled it with her things. _White eyes… moans… red lips…_ She stopped a second and tried to concentrate on the bag. The images and the sounds of the girl had to go away.

Freia finished packing her bag and began to close it. She heard something move behind her. Her blood suddenly froze in her body, she slowly turned and saw the vampire stand in front of her. Then she heard his cold voice which made her shiver "Haven't you learned the rules of courtesy miss Griffin?"

His tone was sarcastic, even amused. Freia began to breathe very fast and her whole body tensed. Her cheeks became warm, she was filled by a violent anger. The man standing in front of her had enjoyed the situation. Before she realized it, Freia began to shout at him "_You_ dare ask me that?! I waited one week here, because _you_ wanted me to take pictures of _you_! I waited one fucking week! And completely alone!! So don't talk about courtesy to me, Mister Kostan!"

Josef Kostan went to one of the chairs, sat and looked at the woman with a strange smile on his face "What coarse language. I think that your week wasn't so terrible, Miss Griffin. The place is wonderful, you're staying and eating here for free, so please don't call it a "fucking" week."

"I'll call it like I want! The deal is over Mister Kostan. I refuse to obey to such a man, no, I mean a monster! After all, you're not a human, Mister Kostan, even if you try to look like one. You're a common monster who needs blood from humans to live. You're just a rich bloodsucker who won't have mine anymore!" Freia took her bags and looked with hatred at Josef. Then she saw that his face slowly changed and became very pale. His eyes became white… _The same eyes_. She squeezed her bags in her hands and as she moved one leg to leave the room, she suddenly felt her body fall on the bed.

Freia lay on the bed, Josef Kostan leaning over her with his terrible face. She tried to get free but he held her by the shoulders. Then she felt cold breath on her skin "It's not so easy, Miss Griffin. You're not the one who decides the rules. You're not leaving the manor."

She saw in his white eyes the same look one he'd in the temple. It was scary but she was caught by it. She saw him come closer to her face and she tried to resist but she couldn't move a muscle under his strength. His face was now close to hers and his mouth next to her ear. The cold breath went through her ears "You're mine". She felt her whole body freeze and she shivered as she felt his cold tongue lick her neck. Her heart beat painfully fast in her paralyzed chest. His tongue slowly made a line and she felt his mouth open on her skin. She breathed out of fear, he was going to bite her. She closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't feel a thing, but then she felt her skin pierced under his fangs. The pain was short and she was caught up by the sensation of her blood filling his mouth. The sucking of his lips and his tongue on her neck increased the blood in the veins of her throat. Freia felt her breath suddenly taken by pleasure. Her heart beat louder and heavier, she was going to come under his sucking. Then she surprised herself moaning loud under him. His mouth pressed against her neck faster and Freia came. She felt weak and fell asleep. Josef was still over her, mopped his shirt against his mouth and wiped away the drops of blood. He stood up and looked at the human girl, a devilish smile appeared on his face and with a dark laugh he left the room.

Freia came back to reality some hours later and opened her eyes. The room was empty, she was lying, alone, in her bed. Still under the deep new sensation and weak from the loss of blood, Freia slowly tried to stand up. She went to the window and looked outside. It was early morning and a light mist covered the grass of the park. Far away she saw the tree which hid the secret way to the temple. Her heart beat faster, she turned and looked at the bed. It was there, like it was any other days, but this time the only thing she could see was the shadow of the vampire lying over her, his lips brushing her skin. Freia remembered the sensations she'd felt under his bite and the pleasure made her suddenly angry. She went to the bathroom and opened the door of the shower. She stood under the warm water and the feel on her skin made her relax.

She stood in front of the mirror and dried her hair. Flashes of the pleasure she'd felt played in her mind and suddenly she remembered his eyes and his sharp fangs on her neck. Repulsion grabbed her, she hated the look he had in the temple and the smile on his face in her room. Her reflection in the mirror repulsed her as well and she asked herself how she could have felt so much pleasure.

She went down the corridor and downstairs to the dining-room. She entered the room and she was surprised to see someone already there, sitting down and eating breakfast. It was a girl, a beautiful one, who smiled and said a happy "Good morning!"

Freia felt her blood pumping hard in her brain as she saw the pretty face smiling at her. That smile, those eyes, those long black hair falling on her shoulders. It was one of the three girls she'd seen in the temple, caressing _his_ hair. Freia tried to smile back and went directly to her chair. The girl was in front of her, still smiling and took another bite of her bread. She obviously wanted to talk to her, but Freia was certainly not in the mood for a girl's chit-chat so early in the morning, and especially not after what happened. Freia stood up and went to the little table. She needed a cup of coffee. That breakfast was going to be long, too long.

As she went back to her seat, the pretty girl still smiled at her. _God, how can she smile like this so long? She must have taken too much botox!_ Freia tried a smile but it looked more like a grimace. The pretty girl grinned. _Well, at least someone's having fun today…_ Freia drank some coffee and heard the nice and happy voice "My name is Vanessa. I came last night. I didn't know he had other guests."

Freia only responded with a polite smile, her mouth full of her tasty bread as the pretty girl waited for an answer. Freia finally gulped down and said "I'm Freia." She instantly realized her mistake. Her very name would be the beginning of a boring discussion about its origin. And like she'd thought she would, Vanessa asked "Freia? That's nice! Where does it come from?"

_I hate my name… I hate myself… I hate my life…_ Still trying to smile, Freia answered politely "It's from Norway… Europe?" _Does she even know what Europe is?_

"Norway?! Yes! My bestfriend comes from Norway. That's so cool!"

Freia smiled really for the first time this morning. Maybe it was cool, after all, she thought. They ate their breakfast and Vanessa left the room. Freia saw the perfect body of the girl and with it, she lost her appetite.

After she finished her third cup of coffee, Freia went back to her room. The place was silent, but it still had the mark of the night before. She went to the circle table and took out all her equipment. She had to find a way to forget that awful night. She began to study her pictures of the park when suddenly someone knocked on the door. The simple sound made her heart beat very fast, so fast that she could feel it in her throat. She said a low "come in" and the door slowly opened.

She saw a hand on the door and recognized the fingers of a woman. Vanessa appeared in the room with a bright smile "Am I disturbing you?"

Freia stood up and went to the freshie. "No, I was just sitting there, thinking.." She closed the door and let Vanessa take a seat. Silence filled the room, Freia wasn't good at conversations and she didn't know what to say to the beautiful woman sitting in her room. She went to her chair and played with her fingers on the table. Vanessa was looking at the place with her happy smile. She noticed Freia's cameras on the table and carefully took one of them "Are you a photographer?"

Freia nodded and was nervous as she saw the freshie touching her camera. "Did Josef hire you?"

"Well… it's a long story. But yes, he hired me to take pictures of him…"

Vanessa looked at her surprised as she put the camera back on the table "That's strange, because usually Josef hates photographers." Then her smile came back "You must be a very good one if you're here."

Freia felt weird. He was the one who'd offered her to shoot pictures of him. She smiled back at Vanessa "and what about you, Vanessa? What are you doing here?"

She noticed that the woman was uncomfortable as she answered a shy "I'm kind of his secretary."

Freia could tell that Vanessa was ashamed to lie and she decided to help her "Look, Vanessa, I saw you yesterday night. I couldn't sleep so I went outside to take pictures and then I saw the car coming. I followed you and your friends and I saw Josef with you in the temple. I saw him drinking the blood of this girl." She could feel her cheek become red and warm. She felt ashamed for the first time. She looked down, feeling herself like a little girl.

Vanessa was surprised but she smiled "Okay. It will be easier for us."

Freia stared at the woman in front of her and directly ask "So, what are you?"

Vanessa crossed her legs and brushed her hair with her fingers. "Well, I'm a freshie." She could see Freia's face change "A freshie gives her blood to vampires so they can feed. It's kind of a job in an exclusive company."

Freia suddenly became very interested in Vanessa. She realized that the woman had been among vampires for a long time and that she would know many interesting things. "How did you become a freshie?"

"My friend was already one and she knew I was looking for a job. To become one, you have to know the right people and… well, you have to have a nice look." Vanessa had a apologetic smile which slowly appeared on her face. Freia quickly understood what she meant and blushed. Vanessa looked at her with compassion and continued "My friend introduced me to Josef and I guess he liked me, because I began the day after and I've been working for him for two years now."

"How did you react when you discovered that he was a vampire?"

"I was very surprised of course, but Josef is so nice with his girls that I wasn't scared and when he drinks my blood, it feels so good that all my worries disappear."

Those words reminded Freia of her experience with Josef that night. The way she'd felt his mouth on her skin and how she'd been taken by an intense pleasure. Vanessa stared at her with a curious look. Freia noticed it and tried to change the subject. "Vanessa, do you mind if I take some pictures of you?"

Her happy smile came back and she answered with her happy voice "Oh I'd love it!" She suddenly stood up and began to pose. Freia wasn't surprise to see that reaction and with a kind voice she told her "I would prefer to take pictures in the park."

They both went downstairs and followed the way to the glass door in the living room. As they walked, they slowly reached the secret black door. Freia began to slow down. Vanessa was still talking and finally noticed that she was alone. She turned and saw Freia looking at something.

"It's the room of memories."

Freia looked at Vanessa, surprised "The room of memories?"

"Yes. I've never been there. No one has. Except Josef, of course and I wonder if Eva have been there... I only know that this is the place where he keeps all of his past."

The door became more interesting to Freia. Her curiosity was teased as she tried to imagine all the treasure that Josef could keep locked in the room.

"Are you coming?" Freia saw Vanessa waiting for her with the glass door opened to the green park.

* * *

The evening came and Freia prepared herself for dinner. She arrived in the dining room and was surprised not to see Vanessa waiting for her. As she approached the table, she noticed that there was only one porcelain plate. _Alone… again_.

She sat and ate alone. The solitude was heavy; the sound of her fork on the plate echoed in the room. Freia looked at the empty chair in front of her and remembered Vanessa's smiling face at the breakfast. _God… I think I miss her…I don't really think that this place is a good thing for my health…_

Freia went back to her room and as she walked down the guest wing, she wondered what Vanessa was doing. Her door was now in front of her and Freia hesitated before she knocked at it. She thought she heard an answer and carefully opened the door. As she walked inside, she felt an electric warmth in the room. Then she heard some strange sounds. She suddenly found Vanessa sitting on someone, her head leant on the back. Freia's heart beat loudly in her chest as she saw the arm of Vanessa held by a strong hand. She recognized the mouth sucking the arm with passion, envy and appetite. The moaning from Vanessa reminded Freia of hers. A strange heat grabbed her and she felt her heart stop as the freshie's eyes were upon her.

Freia realized that she'd been discovered, slammed the door and ran to her room.

Next morning, Freia was lying on her bed, still wearing her clothes, her eyes fixed on the wood of the bed. The night had been very long and her mind was still disturbed by the moaning and Vanessa's face which had been completely contorted by the pleasure of having her blood sucked by the monster. This picture had taken control of her thoughts all night and she couldn't focus on anything else. It reminded her of how he'd bitten her and how she'd enjoyed it, just like Vanessa. She let her hand run down her neck, where the wounds of his bite were. She realized that it had been nothing special to him, only a little game and she'd been his food.

Freia suddenly stood up, her eyes full of anger. This had to stop. She was decided to take one last picture of him and leave this awful manor. She took a quick shower and put new clothes on. As she went downstairs, she could hear a familiar sound. Someone was eating in the dining room and she distinguished the freshie's figure sitting and eating eagerly.

She was now standing in the door's frame and felt nervous. She made one shy step towards the table and Vanessa caught sight of her. Her usual happy smile appeared on her face and Freia began to feel better.

"Good morning Freia."

Freia walked to her chair and answered a nervous "morning". She pulled the chair out and before she sat down, she looked at Vanessa straight in the eye. "Vanessa, look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to show up like that. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Vanessa smiled showing her white teeth "No problem. It must have been a shock for you. You should have seen your face!" Freia was surprised by her reaction; Vanessa was actually laughing and added "I thought it was funny, but I can tell you that you definitely disturbed Josef."

Freia looked at Vanessa eating like an ogre and she was disconcerted by the disinterest of her tone. How could Josef be disturbed by her? _He's the one with no morals, not me!_ A new wave of anger caught Freia and she finally went to the other table to fill her cup with coffee.

She tried to eat and speak normally but Vanessa's words were still echoing in her mind. When her plate was empty, they left the room. Vanessa went outside and Freia back to her room. As she walked down the corridor, she was lost in so many questions. She was slowly approaching Vanessa's door and she tried to avoid looking at it. She walked faster to her door and quickly opened it.

As she came in, her sigh of relief was abruptly shifted to horror.

"Well, it's not the reaction I was expecting."

Freia wildly opened her eyes to confirm her vision. Josef was sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, holding a theatrical pose, which was intensified by the sunlight shining behind him.

"What – what are you doing here?" Her voice was shaking and she hated herself for showing her fear so easily.

"I'm ready for my photography session." Josef adjusted his expensive suit and his position on the chair. She couldn't tell if the smile on his face was a kind or a devilish one. That was one of those things Freia hated so much. This vampire had the face of a nice young man, but inside she was sure that it was the devil himself.

"I thought that vampires avoided the mortal sunlight." Freia wanted to look more confident and placed her hand on her hip. But his reaction wasn't like the one she expected. A smirk appeared on his face, as he brushed his hair like he was in a shampoo commercial.

"Well, it doesn't seem to bother Eva, so I guess I can handle it too." His smirk increased and he was now studying the reaction of the woman.

Freia couldn't believe what she'd just heard. _Eva is a vampire?! This place is a nightmare, I have to wake up!!_ She realized that Josef was enjoying the situation and she tried to take control of herself. She went to the table where her camera was.

"I'm ready for the session. I may have eternal life, but I don't have eternity to be pictured!" He adjusted his position one more time and with a smile he added "And after that, I'll have some blood."

Freia's heart stopped coldly in her chest and she looked intently at her camera. _Stay calm Freia…_ She could feel anger filling her body and as she looked at him, she took a deep breath "Listen, I'm a photographer, not… a freshie. So I don't want you to take my blood anymore. Is that understood?"

Josef looked deeply at her and listened to her heartbeat. He perceived something different in her scent; she was angry. Josef felt that her anger was mixed with another emotion that he couldn't determine nor explain. He watched her prepare her camera and began to shoot him. Her eyes were full of concentration. When she took pictures, he could see that she was a different woman lost in a world he couldn't join. His smirk disappeared and he became as he really was; someone who'd seen too much things in his long life.

Freia shoot the vampire who'd held the same position. She could see that something in his face had changed but she couldn't tell what. She tried to catch that new expression but when she looked at her pictures, the only thing that appeared was the face of a monster waiting for his meal. She slowly realized that what he'd asked of her was impossible. This man wasn't human and the camera could only show his devil part. She looked at him and went back to the table where she put her camera down. She turned to him with a serious face "I can't do it. I can't. I'm sorry."

The vampire studied her silently and let her speak "You're not a human and the pictures don't lie. You're a monster, Mister Kostan, not a human." She found that those words were difficult to say and that she actually was hurt to express them. _Why would I care?…_ "It's over. I'll leave your manor today." Her scent reached him and anger had given way to the other emotion that he hadn't recognized at first. It was all clear to him now. Jealousy. A smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

Josef finally stood up and adjusted his dark suit. "You can't leave, Miss Griffin. I already told you that." He slowly walked towards her and she made a few steps backwards. "We have a deal and I've decided to respect it, so will you."

Freia's back was against the door and mere inches separated her from the vampire. His eyes were silver and she could distinguish two small white tips in his mouth. "I told you I'm not your freshie. I don't want you to bite me."

"Are you sure? I was certain that you liked that the other night." His breath touched her skin. His face was so close to hers. Her heart jumped loudly in her chest and her breath was painful. She could see his mouth slowly open and his breath was on her neck. Her hand squeezed the door's knob. "Not the throat." It was only a whisper that had left her mouth.

Josef's face was still close to her neck and she felt his cold hand on her arm. She released the door and let her arm be held in his strong grip. Her breath came slower but heavier. Her eyes followed her arm's approach to his mouth. The skin of her arm was so close to her face that she could smell her own scent. He slowly turned his face from her neck and put her arm to his mouth. Her eyes opened wide, she was a vulnerable witness. She felt the touch of his lips on her skin as she saw it at the same time. To her surprise he gave her a soft kiss before his fangs pierced her flesh. A strong wave of pleasure flooded her body. She felt her blood run through her veins in the direction of her arm, producing a strange warmth. His lips on her skin were so soft and the touch of his tongue on the two small openings felt like velvet. Freia slowly lost herself in this strong emotion and became weaker. Her legs began to shiver and she realized that he was now licking her wounds. Her body slowly slid to the floor as he opened the door and left.


	4. Chapter 3:Human Josef and Vampire Kostan

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. Here is the third chapter and the fourth comes very very soon!!**

**Please, let me know if you like the story! :) Thanks for reading it!**

_Chapter 3: Human Josef and Vampire Kostan._

The door opened on the green park and the fresh air of the morning brushed her skin. The sun was hidden behind the high trees and its beams pierced the leaves and the branches making the park into a biblical picture. She walked on the wet grass and let the wind decide her way. She closed her eyes as the steps touched one by one the ground. Her senses were opened to the world around her; the sound of the wind through the leaves came to her ears as the scents of the grass surrounded her body. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself between the old oaks and the pines which hid the little way to the temple.

She looked at her arm and saw the wounds on her skin. She knew she'd made a mistake by letting him drink her blood, but unconsciously she'd wanted it. Her anger was no longer there, because she'd finally understood that she'd been angry at herself. She stared at the little way and turned her face to the lonely manor. The windows were like blind eyes, the glasses reflected the sunlight like mirrors and behind them there was no life. She looked back at the way and distinguished the shy grey form in the shadows of the morning light.

Freia walked between the trunks and saw the stones of the temple slowly appear from the shadow. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she remembered the last time she'd been there. Her body was drawn by the place like an insect by the light. A strange force emanated from the walls and she couldn't resist it. She wondered what she expected by walking there. Emotions from the night before came back in her mind. The feeling of his lips on her skin, his breath, his tongue and his fangs piercing her flesh. Freia could feel the blood warming her cheeks. Unconsciously her hand rubbed her arm and she hardly felt the two marks in her skin.

Before she realized it, the heavy doors slowly opened and a figure came out from the darkness. The steps on the grey marble made her shiver as she saw the vampire graciously walk down. Freia couldn't move like if the vampire used a paranormal power against her.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice was as sharp and cold as ice. Freia felt her body shiver. She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't make a sound. She looked at Eva standing in front of her, staring at her with cold eyes full of disdain.

"You're not welcome here, miss Griffin."

Eva made a gesture in the direction of the manor and Freia understood that she had to go. She walked back to the manor and she turned to see Eva. She was standing with a severe posture next to the temple, staring at her to make sure she was leaving the place.

***

Freia was all alone in the castle since the morning and she'd tried everything to avoid the cold Eva. She'd not seen Vanessa and she guessed that she was somewhere in the manor with the master of the place.

She walked down the corridors and stopped in front of a large door that she'd not noticed before. She cautiously opened it and discovered a spacious library. She came inside and read the titles on the covers of many old books. Her hand rubbed the old brown wood of the shelves and she was quickly lost behind the high bookcases.

As she read the titles, she realized that she was in a wonderful collection of someone who was knowledge-hungry. Freia finally found a book which caught her attention. It was an old french book about photography. She opened it and tried to read the first pages as she walked in the large room. She was quickly lost in the book and didn't even hear the door close and the steps approaching her.

"Did you find something interesting?"

Freia let slip the book and it fell on the floor as she heard the voice behind her. She turned around and saw the vampire looking at her with the mysterious smile he used to have. She'd not seen him since the other night and looking at his eyes made her remember the strong emotions. She took the book on the floor and put it on the table next to her.

Josef Kostan held himself against the shelf and looked at her with amusement. "Eva told me she found you in front of the temple. Were you looking for me?"

Freia began to feel a sudden anger against Eva. "No I wasn't. I was just walking in the park. Is it forbidden too?"

The only answer she received was a mischievious smile from Josef. She realized that it was the first time they were in another place than her room and that they were having a conversation. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes and thought a second before she add. "If you want me to take picture of your human part, I need to know more things about you. After all, I only know the vampire."

For the first time, she distinguished surprise in his eyes. Then the ordinary smile came back to his face. Since he didn't say anything, she decided to take control of the situation. She walked to the bookshelf where he stood and rubbed her hand on the covers.

"These are wonderful books. They're even first edition. How did you get them?"

A proud smile appeared on his face as he answered. "400 years is a long time to make the perfect collection."

"400 years!" Freia realized that the man standing next to her had seen many great and terrible things through the centuries. Suddenly many questions ran through her mind. "How do you deal with your past? You must have seen so many things; wars, new technologies.."

"Well, I don't live in the past, miss Griffin. I only think about the futur."

"You must have had many identities? Many different lifes?"

Josef felt the sudden excitement filling her body. He noticed that she didn't see him like a monster any more, but like someone who could feed her curiosity. He found a certain amusement in her questions. "Of course, vampires have to create new identities. That's how we survive through all those years. And secret is our first rule. So now you know that if you tell anyone about us, I'll have to kill you."

"You'll kill me anyway, remember? So there's no reason to be afraid."

Freia smiled for the first time in front of him. All the tension she'd felt with him before was gone. She discovered a new face of the man she'd seen like a monster until then. She realized that there might be a reason why he'd acted so coldly with her and she was determined to find out why. One question came to her mind. Her hesitation was noticed by the old vampire until she finally asked. "How did you become a vampire?"

Josef looked at her astonished. He hadn't been prepared for this question so soon and she had something in her eyes, a little sparkle, that reminded her of someone who'd asked him that same question with the same curious tone years ago. He suddenly realized that something had changed in the human. She wasn't afraid anymore and what he'd taken as curiosity was something else, something she wasn't aware of yet, but he could smell it and hear it through her heartbeat. A cold voile covered his face as he watched her.

Freia waited for the precious answer when she suddenly noticed a change on his face. His smile slowly disappeared behind cold eyes. The monster was back. She kept her calm and understood that her question was too early. She tried to ask something else and have the other man back, the one who smiled, but she saw the vampire turn and leave the room without a look in her direction neither a word.

***

Freia went upstairs to her room as her thoughts were still preoccupied by her meeting with Josef. She'd had the beginning of a real discussion with him and when she'd opened a new door to understand who he was, the monster had closed it. For the first time, she'd seen something human in this man. There had been something in his eyes that she'd not seen before and she wanted to see that part again.

She walked down the corridor and approached the freshie's room. She knocked on the door and heard a happy voice telling her to come in. As she entered the room, she saw Vanessa in her bed painting her toes. She lifted her face and noticed Freia that she welcomed with a large smile.

"Hi Freia, good to see you!"

Freia answered with a shy smile and went to the other side of the bed. She stared at the freshie concentrate on her toes; she could see all the energy used through the gesture of painting the little toe with a deep red color. Her tongue rubbed her lips as she put the polish when she finally asked:

"So what are you doing today?"

Freia went to the window and looked outside. She could see the high trees and remembered the figure coming out from the temple.

"I try to avoid Eva."

Vanessa turned her face to Freia astonished "Oh, I completely understand. She can be so cold, but she's not that bad."

"How do you know her?"

"Do you know she's a vampire?" Freia nodded. "Well, before that, Eva was like me, a freshie. She wasn't a common freshie, she was _the_ freshie! All the vampires wanted to taste her, she had a special power on them, because of her blood; it was a special one. I knew her as a legend, all the freshies were talking about her and we all envied her. She was beautiful, brilliant and she was the only one who could decide which vampire could bite her." Vanessa stood up and sat in one of the chairs. "Someone told me, that one night Eva met a vampire who refused to stay in the same room than her. It was the first time a vampire didn't show her interest and of course she was attracted by him. She decided to be his freshie and it took one year before she finally approached him. I don't remember how but he took her as his freshie and they became lovers. Everyone talked about them; Adam and Eva."

Freia looked at Vanessa with scepticism. "It must be a joke!"

"No, it's not. His name was Adam. He was one of the eldest vampire in the world and that's why he called himself like that. Anyway, their story was such a romance and all the freshies dreamt of having the same thing. With time, Eva understood that being a human was an obstacle to their relationship and she wanted to be turned. But there was another vampire who loved her. His name was Vladimir and something terrible happened. Eva had just been turned and Adam got killed right after. I don't know the true story about the turning and how Adam was killed. There are many versions of that story; some think that Vladimir killed Adam and turned her. Others tell that Adam turned Eva and Vladimir killed him. I believe in the second version.

I also remember that day when I first met Eva. I was working for Josef and we were in this manor. One night a black car stopped here and Eva walked in. I remember it like if it was yesterday; it was raining outside. The door opened and I saw that woman coming in, her hair wet and her face completely devastated. Josef came to her and took her to a calm place. It was only the day after that I realized that it was _the_ Eva. It was one week after Adam's death."

Freia watched the trees moving under the windblow. It slowly became clear for her why Eva was so cold. "It's a very sad story. So since that night, Eva works for Josef?"

"Yes, he knew her from the time she was a freshie and I heard he was one of Adam's friends. When she came that night, she never left the manor. Even when Josef drives back to New York or L.A, she stays here."

"L.A?"

"Yes, that's where I met him. Josef owns many places, you know."

Freia sat next to her. She realized that this conversation could give her the informations she wanted about Josef. "How long have you been working for him when you met her?"

"It was my first year with him when Eva came here. She was a legend, but now it's only the ghost of who she was. Josef has been very good to her. He saved her from death."

Freia saw the sadness on Vanessa's face but as she mentionned Josef, a light appeared in her eyes. Vanessa noticed that Freia didn't want to know only about her past as a freshie. "He found me in a model agency. One of my friend was a freshie and told him about me." She made a pause and Freia saw that she hid something that was probably difficult for her to tell. "I've only worked for him. He's really kind to his freshies." She noticed a little surprise on her face.

"Good for you, because I can't say that about me."

"Really? That's really surprising."

Freia noticed that Vanessa was studying her and she began to feel uncomfortable. "Well, I guess I should go. Thanks for the story."

"My pleasure. And don't worry, Eva isn't mean. She just lost pleasure in life."

Freia closed the door and went to her room. As she walked in, she realized that it was later than she'd thought. The light outside mixed the orange of the sky with the dark green of the park. She looked through the window and distinguished a thin figure slowly walk to the temple. It was Eva. Freia felt sad for her; she realized that vampires had a double identity and she understood that they had both a dark and a good side. She'd seen it through Josef at the library. She'd noticed a little light of humanity in his eyes and she'd felt safe with him. But suddenly something happened and his dark side took over. She knew there would be a way to let him open himself to her and she was no more afraid of him. In fact, she began to like this place and the people living in the manor. They were all hurt by life, just like her and it was the first time she'd felt people more like her, even if the half part were monsters.

Freia felt her body tired and walked to the bathroom to take a warm shower and calm down. She took off her clothes and stepped inside the shower. As she opened the warm water, the condensation covered the glass of the shower. She let the water rubb her body and cover it with a warm caress. She was lost in the touch of the water and didn't hear the door of the room open, nor the steps approach the bathroom. She didn't hear the door of the bathroom slowly open, nor she saw the figure standing in front of the shower, looking at her naked body. It was only when the door of the shower opened, that she saw the vampire in front of her, his eyes ice-blue, the fangs extended.

She didn't move and looked back at him. This time she wasn't afraid. The rhythm of her heartbeat was low. It was the same monster she used to see, but his look provoked a new sensation; she was attracted by him. He made a step towards her as she made a step back. She shivered as she felt the cold marble touch the skin of her back. He instantly felt the reaction of her body, the blood pumped fast through her veins and the millions cells of her skin eructed with the coolness. She saw his hand approach her body. It came close to her bust and stopped only a millimeter from it. Her breath went heavily as she anticipated his touch, but instead of it, she saw the hand slowly go down along her stomach. He wasn't touching her but he could feel her arousal. His senses were all appealed by the call of her body. His hand was now in front of her warm entry. He hardly touched her skin and felt her body shiver. His fingers lightly rubbed her hair and went between her thighs. He heard a moan as he touched her.

She closed her eyes as she felt his finger caress her wet entry, when she suddenly heard a cold voice "Look at me." She opened her eyes and saw the vampire looking intensely at her as his fingers entered her. A warm wave grabbed her as she felt him moving inside her. The sensation was intense and she closed her eyes.

"Look at me!" It was more an order than a favour. She looked at him and distinguished something violent in his eyes. He wasn't enjoying the pleasure he was giving her, but he took pleasure from the power he had on her.

He moved faster inside her as his thumb rubbed her clit. She felt the pleasure getting stronger through his touch and slowly lost control of herself. She couldn't hold his look and uncousciously closed her eyes through the strong emotions.

"Look at me!!" His order was a loud growl which echoed in the bathroom. She instantly opened them and at the same time she felt his movement faster inside her. She was tighter around him and was close to climax. He could feel it and a cold smile appeared on his face.

"Look at me" he said as he moved faster inside her, making her moan and suddenly explose of pleasure.

She felt his fingers move outside her thighs and saw him walk away. She came back to reality and stepped outside the shower. As she reached her room, she saw him open the door.

"You think I'm afraid of you, or disgusted, but I'm not. I know why you did that and you failed. I know there's a part of humanity inside you and I'm definitely decided to discover it. The monster doesn't scare me, mister Kostan."

Josef stood next to the door and listened to her words, without looking at her.

"You wanted me to show the human inside you and I will."

The vampire left the room and closed the door silently.

***

Freia woke up early in the morning. Her night has been short as she kept thinking of his face while he caressed her. He'd tried to disgust her showing her his darkest side, but it had excited her more. She knew she'd touched him early in the afternoon; something she'd said had worried him and he'd tried to scare her. She wanted to find out the truth about Josef Kostan whatever it would cost her.

She stood up and put her clothes on. She went downstairs and reached the dining room. The breakfast was ready and she sat at her seat with a cup of tea. As she began to eat, she heard the cold steps of the ghost. She lifted her face and saw Eva, in her usual black dress, stand in the frame of the large door.

"Master Kostan want you to leave the manor today."


	5. Chapter 4: The Chamber of Memories

**Thanks moonjat for your reviews! :)**

**Please let me know if you like the story...**

**Chapter 4:** The chamber of memories

Eva didn't move and looked at Freia with no consideration.

"The car will take you in two hours."

Freia couldn't believe what she'd heard. He was punishing her for doing what he'd asked her to do. She realized that the vampire wasn't prepared to face his humanity and share it with her. She stood up and walked towards Eva. She faced her with the same cold eyes.

"I won't leave the manor until your Master tells me in person."

Freia noticed a blink of surprise in Eva's eyes, but she walked down the hall and went upstairs to her room. Freia tried to keep her calm, but inside she was burning with anger. _The coward!_ As she walked down the corridor, Vanessa came out of her room.

"Freia! Good morning!"

Vanessa's good mood made her forget for one minute the bad surprise. She went to her with a warm smile as she answered "Good morning Vanessa. How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks. I'm surprised to see you here today." She saw the astonishment in Freia's eyes and followed "I thought you'd left the manor with Josef this night."

"What? He left the manor?"

"Yes, late this night. He came to me… well, you know…to feed. And he told me that he'd leave the manor for at least one week."

"One week!?"

Vanessa nodded. "I thought you both were taking pictures somewhere else. But I'm happy to see you here."

Freia couldn't believe it. He'd left the manor and wanted her to leave. It was more serious than she'd thought. The first couple of weeks she'd tried everything to leave this place, but he'd been always there to remind her that he possessed her. Suddenly, when she finally began to do what he'd asked her to do, he'd pushed her away.

Freia realized that Vanessa was looking at her. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." She smiled at her as an apologize. "I'll see you later, Vanessa." She went to her room, feeling the eyes of the freshie on her back as she entered her room.

The sky was grey outside; there would be rain today. She looked around and wondered what she would do here if her model was gone. She knew she had to stay, only to show him that she wouldn't give up. But Eva was there and she probably knew why she had to leave the manor.

Freia sat in her bed and stared at the floor. This situation was difficult and she had to wait one whole week.

***

Freia was reading in her bed when she heard someone knock at her door. Vanessa came in with a mischievious smile and Freia understood that she had something in her mind as she approached the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Freia showed her the book. Vanessa rolled her eyes and took the book that she put on the table.

"Josef has been gone only one day and you've stayed in this room the whole day. Come with me, I have a little surprise for you."

Freia didn't move but her curiosity was appealed. She'd stayed in her room and skipped the dinner and the breakfast for fear that she would meet Eva. Vanessa took her arm and pulled her out of the bed.

"Don't be stupid. Anyway Eva is gone today."

"Really?" Freia put her hand on her mouth and realized that she'd talked too quickly. She saw the smile on Vanessa's face and understood that it wasn't necessary to hide it. "How long will she be gone?"

"Only one day. She'll come back this night. So hurry!"

They went downstairs and reached the corridor that led to the terrace of the garden. As they walked, Freia noticed that Vanessa slowed down as the large black door drew near. Freia's heart beat faster and she understood what Vanessa had in mind when she saw her taking a key out of her pocket.

"How did you get it?"

Vanessa smiled and wincked at her. "Can't tell."

She insered the key in the lock and the excitement grew stronger as they heard the warm and metallic click of the lock. Vanessa put her hand on the knob and pushed the door. They were like two kids finding a secret treasure; mouth opened, eyes wide, they discovered the mysterious and forbidden room.

As they stepped inside, a smell of past caught them. The daylight pierced through the curtains and made the dust dance with the air. They looked around and saw many old paintings, vases and in the bottom of the room they noticed a high and large chinese chest of drawers. Freia walked towards it and admired the work. She delicately rubbed her fingers on the old red paintings. Vanessa stood behind her and looked at the red flowers painted on the black wood.

"It must be very old" she said.

Freia smiled. "Yes, it is indeed. I think it's from the fifth century. Look the paintings are handmade and all the flowers are different from each other. It's incredibly beautiful."

The top of the furniture had two doors that Freia tried to open. The age had drained the wood and made it difficult to open. Finally the doors gave up and the two humans saw many old pictures.

"Wow" Vanessa couldn't hold her surprise. "Look it's only portraits of people. They must have been his friends."

Freia barely nodded, she was too absorbed by the smiling faces on the pictures. She stared at them and noticed that there was something commom with all of them.

"They're all humans."

Vanessa turned her face to Freia and looked at her astonished. "How can you tell that?"

"Look at their eyes; there's a vivid light." Freia turned to face the whole room. "Look at the paintings, their faces, their eyes. There's no life, nothing, they're empty. I'm sure they're vampires." She walked to one of the paintings and recognize Josef on it. There was something special on his face. He had the same apparence of age, but his eyes showed a strange light that mixed sadness and wisedom. "Look" she said. "It's Josef. It must have been done before he was turned."

Vanessa stood next to the chinese furniture, still looking at the black and white pictures. "How can you tell that?"

"I don't know. It's in his eyes." She suddenly realized that she'd seen this light only once, in the library.

Vanessa suddenly turned to Freia. "Look!"

Freia came next to her and looked at the pictures inside the chinese furniture. "What?"

"Look at this picture." She showed her the picture of a smiling woman from the fifties. The picture had one drained white rose on the side. The woman's face was shining under her smile that underlined her happiness. This woman was in love. "I know her."

Freia stared at Vanessa. "How can you possibly know her? It must have taken in the early fifties."

"I do know her. She was Josef's fiancée, Sarah."

Freia's heart jumped in her chest. "Really?"

"Yes. You must never say that I told you that!"

"Tell me what? We are in the forbidden room. He'll kill us anyway or Eva will!"

"That's right." Vanessa took a deep breath. "I know her because I was there when she died." She looked at Freia and understood that she had tell more. "Sarah was Josef only true love. She was a human as you guessed on the pictures. They fell in love and he tried to turn her." She made a pause to calm her breath down. "But he failed."

"What do you mean he failed? Did he kill her?" Freia's face was completely shocked.

"No, he didn't kill her. It was worse. She was turned into a vampire but her soul was lost between life and death. She was in a coma."

"Oh my god." Freia looked back at the picture and felt sad as she saw the happy face of that beautiful woman.

"Josef couldn't let her die so he kept her alive. He took care of her and hid her in his townhouse in New York."

Freia's heart beat fast. It was the city where she'd meet him. She remembered that he was drunk that night.

"She was a sleeping vampire. It had been like that for more than fifty years, until she began to weaken. Her state went worse and no one knew why. Finally she died, five months after I began to work for him. I still remember his face when the phone rang. He broke down in front of me and I didn't know why. He left L.A in the minute and the other freshies told me what happened. Sarah was dead."

Freia heard the words that echoed in her mind. The face on the picture began to be more than only a memory, it was an open wound. Sadness filled her body as she understood why Josef was so cold.

"When you came to the manor, it was one day after the date of her death."

Freia looked at Vanessa completely shocked. He'd been drunked because that night was the date of her death. Tears filled her eyes and she hid them from Vanessa.

"From this day, Josef has been cold and sad. He's still very good with the freshies, but something has been broken." Vanessa's voice was shaking. Her fingers rubbed the dusty picture. "You know, he was all alone at her funeral. It was at midnight and it was raining. We were all waiting for him in the townhouse in New York. He showed up two days later starving and completely drunk. We'd never seen him like that, even his best friend from L.A. One week later he left New York to this manor. Seven months after that, Eva showed up."

A sad silence filled the room as the two humans stared at the dusty picture. Freia turned around and realized something. Josef had told her that he wasn't living in the past, but this place was an altar in the honour of his memories. She understood that all those things, pictures and paintings were who he was, they'd made him. She saw him in every part of this room and the most sad part was all the pictures of the humans he'd kept. Josef wanted to be pictured as a human because he wanted to feel like one and forget that he couldn't die. Freia looked back at Sarah's picture and asked Vanessa.

"How was Josef before Sarah died?"

Vanessa stared at her, surprised. "Well, he was the kind of vampire to be proud of being one." She watched Sarah and add "Sarah's death took this part away from him. Now he just lives his immortal life like a depressive vampire. It's so sad to see him like that and not be able to help him."

Freia slowly closed the chineese doors and let the picture back into the darkness. They silently walked out of the room and as they closed the heavy door, they both realized that it would still be opened in their own memories.

They walked back into their rooms without saying a word. Vanessa understood how much Josef was unhappy and Freia began to realize what kind of man and vampire he was. She left Vanessa and went to her own room. She sat on her bed and saw how Sarah's death had obviously changed Josef's vision of humanity and immortality. He'd asked her to take a picture of his human part. It wasn't only a dangerous deal with a vampire, he'd asked her for help, because he needed to believe that he could be like any humans.

A strong sadness grabbed her. All this time, she'd thought he was a monster, but Josef only needed help to mourn and move one. Now he was gone and she didn't know if he would come back.

***

The master of the manor had been gone for a week now. Freia had tried to avoid Eva as much as possible and the car was still waiting for her in front of the manor. Freia had made her clearly understand that she'd leave only if Kostan asked her. Strangely Eva hadn't said a word to that; she'd ignored her presence and laid the table for both of the humans.

Freia and Vanessa hadn't talked about the chamber since that afternoon. Vanessa was most of the time in her room and Freia tried to learn more about Josef. She'd been in the library almost everyday and discovered his passion for orchids. When she wasn't reading his books, Freia was in Vanessa's room and discovered the magic and mysterious world of girls. She'd learned how to make her hair glitter, how to paint her nails and how to make her face up. Vanessa told her how beautiful she was and tried to take some pictures but Freia wouldn't let her.

It had been one week and Freia began to wonder if he would come back. She stood in front of her window in the dark blue dress that Vanessa had given her and looked at the park. It was the evening and she'd put her luggages on the bed. They were opened, waiting to be filled, but before that, Freia needed a sign. She didn't want to leave the manor without seeing him, but he wasn't back and she had no reason to stay. She turned around and went to the cupboard and took out all her clothes. As she filled the luggages, she felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. She liked to be here and as strange as it was, she liked to feel him around. But she'd made her decision; she had to leave. He wouldn't come back. He'd made it clear enough and she would respect his decision by leaving in the early morning.

When she was ready, she went silently outside her room and walked slowly down the corridor. She wasn't prepared to say goodbye to her new friend and before she had one last thing to do. When she arrived downstairs she walked to the livingroom and opened the terrace's door. As she stepped outside, the fresh air of the evening hit her body. She closed her eyes and walked on the cold grass.

As she walked, she remembered her first day in this very park, discovering the wonderful lights during the day, the evening and under the moonlight. This evening, the sky was clear and the moon slowly appeared behind the trees.

She found the way she'd taken the night she'd followed the three freshies. That night she'd felt a strange sensation, watching him biting them, the same feeling that she'd felt when he'd bitten her. Freia realized that she'd always been attracted by his dark side, but it had taken time to accept it.

She now stood in front of the grey temple. The night was all over the park and the stars were watching the human walking inside the forbidden place.

Her steps echoed in the silence. She knew she was alone; she'd seen Eva in the dining-room. She went downstairs and looked around at the tropical trees and the sleepy butterflies. She arrived next to the other stairs and lifted her face. The glass roof let the moonlight enter and lighten the tropical garden. She looked downstairs and realized that it was completely dark. She tried to find something to give some light, but found nothing. She took a deep breath and went downstairs. The marble echoed in the darkness and her eyes slowly began to see in the shadows of the night.

She arrived downstairs and walked to the black door; the two candlelights were put out. She pushed the heavy door and saw that the moonlight was enough to lighten the room. It was completely different without the vampire and the three freshies. The bed was in the middle, empty and surrounded by the voiles in white silk. Her fingers rubbed the delicate material and they began to dance behind her steps. Her hand touched the cold grey marble of one of the five beams which surrounded the bed. The contact made her shiver and reminded her of his cold eyes as he saw her in the shadow, watching him.

Freia walked to the empty bed and laid in the white satin sheets. She laid on her back and looked above her; a glass roof opened to the night. It made her feel like she was between the stars and slowly fell in the peaceful contemplation of the sky.

She suddenly felt a presence in the room and lifted her back from the bed. She saw no one, but the voiles were slowly dancing in the air. Then she noticed a shadow move to the side and heard the voice broke the silence.

"Eva told me you wouldn't leave the manor."

Freia could distinguish a smile on his face.

"She said you wanted to hear it from me."

She distinguished his hand through the thin material and saw him come to the bed. Her heart beat heavily in her chest and she could feel her blood rush to her cheeks. He was now standing next to her and she couldn't move. They looked at each other; she recognized the same look as the one in the library and understood that he wasn't afraid anymore. She tried to stand up but felt his hands on her shoulder. He slowly leant over her and put one knee on the bed. She felt a cold hand on her warm cheek and shivered from the tender touch. He approached his face towards hers and let his cold lips caress hers. She felt his lips and pulled her arms around him. The kiss became more intense as his tongue stroke her lower lips. She abandonned her body to him and his cold tongue danced with hers. The sensation became stronger as he laid her down. He was now upon her and she could feel the heaviness of his body on her. For the first time, she wasn't afraid to be under his power and caressed his legs with her feet.

His kiss became passionate and Freia felt his fangs under her tongue. The feeling aroused her as her hands went under his shirt. She touched his muscled back and responded his intense kiss by clawing his naked shoulders. She suddenly heard a loud growl and he broke the kiss. Her lips were burning. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were like to stars in the night. He was different from that night in the shower. This time it wasn't to scare her; he wanted her as much as she longed for him. She lifted her back and kissed him as she pulled his shirt down. He threw the shirt and put his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her back and laid her down. He broke the kiss again and looked at her body. He slowly caressed her and his fingers drew the form of her body. He leant over her legs and pulled the dress up. Freia arched under his touch and felt his hands moving up with the satin material of her dress. He pulled it over her head and threw it away. He looked back at her and kissed her intensively while his hands caressed her breast. She was moaning under the pression of his hands. She surrounded his waist with her thighs and pressed them against him. She felt his respons with a strong move between her legs. Her feet went slowly down his legs and he growled in her mouth. She broke his kiss and let her hands slowly go down onto his belt as she looked at him in the eyes. She saw a flame burning in the ice of his eyes when she opened the button and let her hands down. She felt him hard and ready for her. He pulled her down and threw the rest of his clothes. He leant over her and kissed her neck. He felt her body slowly move under him as he kissed her breast and down to her stomach. His hands followed until they stopped on her pants that he ripped up. Freia pulled her arms around his chest and her legs around his waist; she felt him hard against her and arched for him.

She heard a low growl next to her ear and her skin shivered under his cold body. He took her buttocks in his hands and lifted her as he slowly entered her. She loudly sighed and she felt him moving deep inside her. She pressed her thighs hard against him and followed his rhythm. He leant and kissed her passionately. Their tongues were dancing and caressing each other as their body moved faster. He felt her warm sweat cover her burning body. She was close and moaned louder under his thrusts. She pierced his flesh with her fingers as she felt him moving deep inside her. The growl followed his stronger moves. He began to see the small blue veins appear through her skin and licked her neck. She pulled her head on the side and pressed him hard between her thighs. Her breath went louder and she moved faster under him. Suddenly she felt his fangs pierce her flesh and her warm blood filled his mouth. He pumped her blood as deep as he moved inside her. Her body began to burn under his moves and exploded under him. She heard him growl and stop inside her in a last deep move.

He licked the small drops of blood on her neck and looked at her. She was smiling and he saw for the first time happiness in her face. She looked back at him and noticed something changed; his face was peaceful. He laid next to her and pulled her tight against him. The stars and the moon were shining in the dark sky as the human slowly fell asleep in the vampire's arms.


	6. Chapter 5: The Piece before the Storm

**Hi everyone. I promised I would finish this story and I will!! Here is one new chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long to update, but good news, the next chapter is already ready for you and I'll write the epilogue in the week if I don't feel too tired. Again, I'm really sorry for this long long time...  
Please, let me know if you liked it! :)**

********

**Chapter 5** : The piece before the storm

Freia slowly opened her eyes. She distinguished the blue painted sky from her bedroom. She looked around and found herself back in her room. She sat up and tried to remember her last night. Shivers ran along her skin with the memory of his touch on her body. Then she slightly remembered falling asleep in his arms and feeling him lifting her. She remembered the soft touch of the fresh air on her skin as he walked with her in his arms through the park.

She stood up and walked to the window. The sun was shining and the green of the park was bright and fresh. She slowly pulled a hand on her neck and felt the two punctures of the night before. A smile appeared on her face. Josef was back and he'd given himself to her in a way she'd never experienced before. Her heart was now beating fast in her chest and felt butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath and went to her bathroom.

For the first time since she arrived in the manor, she was in peace. She arrived in the dining-room and saw Vanessa eating her breakfast.

"Here you are! I have a good news for you, Josef's back."

Freia smiled and nodded as she filled her cup with hot tea. She sat in front of Vanessa who was looking at her with suspiscion.

"You slept longer this morning."

Freia nodded and drank her tea.

"So, I was saying that Josef is back. He came to me early this morning and I was surprised that he didn't drink as much as he used to."

Freia lifted her eyes from her plate and met Vanessa's who was staring at her with a frowned brow.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not a freshie, I'm a photographer."

"Yes, sure. That explains the mark on your neck."

Freia put her hand on her wounds and rubbed them.

"Oh that's okay for me Freia. But just be careful."

"I'm a careful girl."

Freia smiled to Vanessa but suddenly realized that she was unsure of how to behave with him after what happened the night before. He might have opened himself to her, but he was so instable that she almost feared to meet him.

As she went back to her room, she found a note on her table.

_Meet me at the lake_

She couldn't help but smile and her body warmed as she saw the words on the paper. Then she came back to reality and noticed that the note was short and without marks of kindness. Her heart beat with fear that the monster could be back. She saw her camera next to the table and remembered why she was there. She took it and caught her sight in the miror. She was wearing her bluejeans and a long white linen tunic.

She thought:

"Freia, you're a photographer. Last night was great, you never had something like that before, but remember who he is and why you're here. Come on, you can do it!"

As she walked in the park, she felt how the sun had awaken the nature. The smell of the grass and the trees made a bewitching perfume which surrounded Freia. The warmth of the sun calmed her down and as a sign of what happened last night, she felt hope. She slowly arrived to the lake and saw two swans sleeping on the water. She turned around and saw the manor shine under the sunlight. This place was wonderful and she was surprised to see how that beautiful day could hide all the sadness hidden behind those windows.

She heard a small sound behind her and couldn't repress her heart jump. She slowly turned and saw a proud figure standing in the shadow of a blue cedar. She approached and distinguished a smile on his face. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey cachemire sweater. He had sunglasses on but took them of as she approached. The man standing in front of her was like a stranger. His face was rested, serene and Freia could see something shining in his eyes. Her first reflex was to grab her camera and she took pictures of him.

" You shoot quickly, I'm glad it's not a gun." And smiled.

Freia slightly lifted her face from the back of her camera and answered with a smile

"You can't die, remember?"

He said nothing, only looked at her concentred face as she moved in front of him taking pictures. A shadow passed on his face and Freia realized she'd said something wrong.

She pulled her camera down and stared at him. Suddenly an awkward silence went between them and Freia didn't know what to do. Josef felt her feelings and walked towards her. He slowly rubbed her cheek and smiled. He could hear her heart calm down. She searched something in his eyes and finally asked.

"Where were you last night?"

Her voice was a soft murmur.

"As you reminded me of, I can't die, and my body has to stay in a cold environment. So I went to my own bed."

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" Her face made a funny grimace that made him smile.

"Yes of course and I share it with Dracula."

Freia laughed and took another picture of him as he smiled proudly of his own remark.

They walked down the park, in the shadows of the trees as the sun shone behind them. Freia asked him questions about vampires and was surprised to hear him answer all her questions with ease. She remembered that Vanessa had told her that before Sarah's death, Josef was a proud vampire, and realized that this vampire was actually walking and talking with her. She felt attracted by his ease and comfort. She took pictures of him as he answered her. Sometimes, when the sun found a way through the branches of the trees, Josef put a hand in front of his face and Freia could distinguish the true color of his green eyes.

They approached a trunk and Josef paused. Freia could see that he suffured from the sunlight, but he didn't complain. He was there for her and let her take pictures. She pulled her camera down and approached him under the shadow. The air was fresh and the soft scent of the cedar envelopped them.

He looked at her with the soft smile that she began to cherish.

"So, are you proud of you model?"

"Well, it's not that bad. The expensive cachemire helps, I guess."

His mischievious smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth. He lifted his hand and slowly rubbed her lower lips. She closed her eyes under his touch and quickly felt his cold lips on hers. His kiss was tender, soft at first and became ardent. His hand pulled her closer to him. She slowly opened her mouth and felt his tongue catching hers in a sensual dance. She moaned and let herself taken by his desire. He slowly broke the kiss and slid down to her neck as his hand caressed her scalp. She sighed as she felt his tongue on the two thin marks of the last night, her legs about to give away. At this moment fangs pierced the soft flesh and she felt her blood pumped by his soft lips and tongue. She moaned under the strong pleasure which ran along her body. She was about to drop her camera on the floor, until it was caught by his strong hand.

He kissed the two wounds and murmured in her ears.

"We don't want to break the precious instrument of the artist, don't we?"

She nodded still bewitched by the sensations of his lips on her. He slowly caressed her cheek and smiled as he saw her open the eyes.

The sun was slowly seeking behind the house and the sky became a divine painting. They walked towards the manor. Freia held her camera in her hand, close to her thigh as she told him her trip in Paris and London before she came to New York. Josef listened to her and watched her as she spoke, looking at the gress in front of her feet, her eyes lost in the pictures of her memories.

They arrived in front of the door, he let her step inside first. As they passed in front of the black door, Josef caught a change of rhythm in her heartbeat. He looked at her and she answered him with a shy smile.

Freia was back in her room and Josef went to his own, tired of this long day in the sunlight. She was happy of her afternoon. She'd been with a man completely different from the one who brought her here.

She heard a knock on the door and saw the curious face of the freshie.

"Hello there?"

"Come in."

"I just left Josef, the poor guy was completely tired, but he smiled! Do you realize I haven't seen him smile since… well you know…"

Freia felt butterflies in her stomach.

"What you guys have done today?"

"Only my job. I took pictures of him and we talked."

"Talked? Really?"

"Yeah." Freia couldn't suppress a smile on her face.

"That smile! That was the same one. Something's happening here!"

"Don't start acting like Eva, please! One is enough…"

They burst into laugh.

*****************

Freia went down the corridor to the staircase to eat dinner. She walked in front of the library and saw some light. She thought of Josef and smiled. Then she caught some voices as she slowly approached the door. She stood silently and recognized Eva's voice.

"You have to stop this Josef. She's young and naïve, you'll destroy her."

Silence.

"You can't stop pretend you don't see it. I can smell her feelings all over the manor and her heart is beating so strong that it echoes in the park."

Silence.

"Let her go, she doesn't deserve that and you know that!"

Freia's heart was beating in her throat. She went fast downstairs, not even caring if they'd heard her. Next to the dining-room's door, she tried to regain some calm. She could hear that Vanessa was already there and came in the room.

"Hey! Look at all that food! That's just delicious."

Freia tried to smile, but the mood wasn't there. All she could think of was what Eva had said.

*****************  
She laid in her bed, but couldn't sleep. She hadn't seen Josef since what she'd heard in the library. She was so afraid that the man she'd seen in the afternoon would be gone again. She finally stood up and went outside her room. The corridor was plunged into darkness and silence. She slowly walked down the other side of the corridor, where she'd not been before. She knew that Eva's room was there and guessed that Josef's was there too.

She distinguished some light under a doorframe and went closer. She stood inches from the door and heard some noise. Her heart was pounding in her chest, a bad premonition catching her.

She slowly opened the door and the light from the room envelopped her with a strong smell. Before she realized it, she could see two naked forms in the middle of the room, on a chair. The back of a woman, head thrown back, her long red hair dancing in rhythm with her hips, her bottocks moving up and down, firmly held by two strong hands that she quiclky recognized. Blond hair were moving to the side of the woman's neck and finally let appeared two silver eyes looking straight in Freia's, the smile of the monster.


	7. Chapter 6: A Light in the Darkness

**Chapter 6** : A Light in the Darkness

She threw up in the bathroom. The acid burned her throat, the pictures of their naked forms her mind. She wanted them out, but the smell and the sounds of their growls and moans were all around her. She threw up again. She finally stood up and rinsed her face. She went to her room and laid in her bed.

Next morning, Freia felt empty. All her feelings had been washed far away. She stood up and took a shower without noticing what she was doing. Her night full of nightmares had rinsed her from her happy mood. The old Freia was back. Hope was gone, only the thought of leaving this place. What would happen next didn't matter anymore. Die or live, it was all the same. A thick mist envelopped her.

She'd felt him standing behind her door, later in the night, as she silently cried, and stood there until she'd felt asleep. But his company was nothing to her. She felt no pain, no anger, nothing. He'd destroyed the last trace of happiness.

As she reached the dining-room, she didn't even notice Vanessa smiling and eating her breakfast. The freshie looked silently at Freia who only took a cup of dark, strong coffee.

"Don't you eat?"

Silence.

Vanessa stared at Freia with worry. She instantly knew something was wrong, really wrong. She tried to enlight her mood.

"We have a new guest in the manor. Eva hates her, it should be funny to watch."

A dark shadow covered Freia's face.

Freia took a sip of coffee and finally lifted her eyes and met the freshie's.

"I know, I've seen her. Actually, I saw her with Josef, they had great sex."

Vanessa let the bread fall from her hand to her plate, the mouth open, the eyes wide. Her face became severe. She pushed her plate away and looked at Freia with concern.

"What are you going to do? I'll help you."

"I have one last thing to do then I'll leave tomorrow."

Vanessa nodded. "I'll go with you. He went way to far this time."

Freia emptied her cup of coffee. At the same time, steps echoed in the hall. Eva appeared next to the entry door and opened it. Other steps followed and the figure of a tall, red haired woman, dressed in black leather came in sight of the two humans. The tall woman slightly moved her head on the left, where the girls were eating and without looking at them nor to Eva, she left the manor, a proud smile on her lips. Eva closed the door and went back to her shadows.

Vanessa, astonished, looked back at Freia who was firmly holding her cup in her hands. She finally put the cup on the table and left the place, leaving the freshie alone.

Freia walked towards the kitchen. She knew that Eva was the one making everything in the manor. She'd seen no cook in the month she'd been there and understood that Eva was the one cooking for them.

The kitchen was hidden deep down a small corridor. Freia knocked on the door and heard the cold voice of the vampire answer. She opened it and saw the woman in the same black dress sitting on a chair, the arms crossed on the table. As she saw the human, she stood up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Eva. I just came to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow, so if you please, could call a taxi."

Eva nodded in silence. Freia hesitated then said.

"I heard you in the library yesterday. I know you dislike me from the first day I came here, but I understand his feelings and yours. You've been judging me because I don't have your sadness, well now I have it too. I hope though that you'll feel piece again, Eva."

Freia turned around, about to leave the kitchen. She stopped and added, without looking at the vampire.

"I truly cared for him."

"I know."

The vampire saw the human close the door, leaving her in her lair. She sat back down in her chair and sighed. The strong feelings she'd felt the last days from the human were suddenly gone and left place to the emptiness she knew too well. But it was for the best, it would have been a mistake, her master was in the darkness and would have hurt her heart. She knew what it felt, standing in the darkness and not be able to open her heart to life, to love. The master and she had lost their true great love and there was now only darkness for him and emptiness for her, this place their cell for eternity.

Freia was in her room and switched her laptop on. She saw the pictures from the month she'd been there. The park in the night as she was waiting for Josef to show up, Vanessa smiling and laughing, the shadow of Eva behind a blind window and the vampire, the one who'd taken her here. She saw the first pictures she'd taken of him the first time; a dark light burning in his eyes, as he sat in a chair in the middle of her bedroom, and those from their journey in the park, his smile so different from the one she'd seen at first. He wanted her to show his human side, she tought it would be impossible, but a lot of things had happened. She selected the one and printed it from her portable printer. She looked at the face that slowly appeared on paper and a small tear escaped from her eye, silently rolling along her cheek.

She stayed the rest of the day in her room. She'd seen his shadow in the park, hidden next to a cedar, looking at her window. She'd turned her back to it and went in her bed, with her book. Vanessa tried to cheer her up even if she knew that would be for nothing. The evening had been silent. She'd filled her bagages for the third time in the month, but this time it was for good. She was leaving. He'd promised her death, she won sadness. She'd promised him humanity on a picture, he won loneliness.

The dinner was silent between the two girls. Vanessa was ready to leave the manor too. She'd tried to tell it directly to Josef, but he was no place to be seen. She'd told Eva, who just stood in her black dress, her face as cold as usual, no feelings behind those empty blue eyes. Her beauty was still there and maybe even brighter than ever, but the coldness was as sharp as a knife. She was a queen of ice in a castle of shadows and sad memories.

Freia laid in her bed. She couldn't sleep. The stars were hidden by some lonely dark clouds. She knew he was there, behind her door. She'd heard his silent steps down the corridor as everyone else in the manor was asleep. She turned on the other side of the bed, facing the windows.

The emptiness had been followed by a heavy sadness. Her tears slowly fell along her cheeks. She knew he could smell them and hoped he could feel the heaviness of her despair. He'd destroyed her, he'd humiliated her. She felt no pity for him anymore. She'd opened her heart for him, thinking that he was asking her for help. When it was fully and entirely for him, he'd crashed it. She was maybe a mortal, but her humanity was gone. They were both heartless and they would follow the way of the darkness.

She heard him walk away and closed her eyes as she felt how her heart hurt her.

Next morning, she woke up, feeling tired. Her emptiness and sadness were still there, the new companions of her life. She stood up and took a quick shower. She went down to the dining room, Vanessa was already there, wearing a white skirt and a pink sweater, a happy vision in this desolation. She smiled at Freia as she saw her enter. She'd prepared her tea and some bread in her plate.

"You have to eat, we'll be on the road for two long hours, before we reach New York."

Freia nodded and tried to eat, but her appetite had left her with all her feelings.

****************  
Josef opened his eyes. He was lying in his freezer but couldn't close his eyes, thinking of his terrible deed.

He'd stood in front of her door when the source of her pain had fell asleep in his freezer. Eva had told him to stop seeing Freia. She'd maid her point; he wasn't sure of what he wanted from her and most of all, he couldn't explain his feelings. Maybe it was the power emating from her as she took pictures or the way she talked to him that reminded him of the one he'd loved so much. It didn't matter, he had to stop. The same night he'd had a visit from an old friend, Cordelia. She was a powerful vampire in the community, known as the Cleaner. She used to come one time in the month to tell him the important news from the community. He'd slept with her, hoping he could forget the feeling he'd felt with Freia, but it was a mistake. The touch of the skin of Cordelia around him, her wetness reminded him of Freia. He'd longed for her softness and her tender, when Cordelia was brutal and pure lust. He wasn't expecting to see Freia. She'd seen them, she'd seen his eyes, his terrible smile, heard his growl and left. He could hear her heart break as the other woman moved around him. This was unexpected but it helped him. Freia knew this way that he was a monster who couldn't give her happiness. He didn't even come when he'd bitten the Cleaner. When she went to his freezer, he couldn't sleep. The picture of Freia's face was engraved in his mind. He had to be sure she would sleep. Behind her door, he'd felt her despair and sadness. He'd hated himself doing that to her.

The next morning he'd stayed away from her, but watched at distance. He could feel how he'd destroyed her heart, all the strongness of its beatings were now only mecanics, sending blood through her veins, a machine giving life to a woman without soul. He'd gone through the park, trying to avoid the emptiness emanating from her, but as he walked between the trees, he only could see her smile, the light in her eyes as she'd taken pictures of him, how her heart had changed its rythme since their meeting in the library. He'd discovered her feelings for him a long time before she'd even realized them. He'd tried to scare her, pull her away from him, but it only helped her to see his own despair and deepen her feelings.

He'd turned around, in the shadow of a tree and looked at her window. He could see her behind the glass, staring at him, her eyes emptied of any feelings. It broke his dead heart. She wanted to leave the manor. Eva came to him and told him that Vanessa and Freia would leave the next morning. He only nodded and walked to his temple, where the scents of her love still surrounded the place.

He'd waited till the moon was high in the sky to walk outside and up to the manor. As he came inside he'd remembered how her heart had changed its rhythm in front of the black door of his secret room. He'd entered the chamber and smelled her scent mixed with Vanessa's. She had found his secret, his true nature. He'd seen through the smells what she'd felt when she'd discovered Sarah's picture and how she'd slowly made the connections between their meetings in New York and his despair. She'd forgiven him and understood what he wanted of her. He'd walked out from the room, hating himself more than ever. Sarah would have never forgiven him making so much pain to someone who loved him. He'd walked down the corridor, to her door and he could smell the salt of her silent tears. The darkness had reached her human heart.

He stepped out of his freezer. It was too early but she was leaving this morning. He heard her leave her room and walk downstairs. He slowly went to her room and stepped inside. Her scent was so strong, so deep. She was everywhere, in every part of this place that had been empty before. He saw the park through the windows and distinguished the temple, the place he'd made love to her. He remembered that night, the view of her lying on the white bed in her dark blue dress. She was peaceful and she'd waited for him. A strong feeling had caught him and he wanted to touch her, be inside her. How wonderful it had felt then, he'd never felt something like that since a long long time. Last time it was with Sarah. He realized his mistake, his true feelings. He was throwing away a new chance of loving someone. Would he choose loneliness over love? Darkness over life? He once told his bestfriend he had waited 350 years to find love with Sarah and univers had taken her back. He'd thought he was meant to live in solitude, but her death has brought Freia on his way, that night in New York.

Josef sighed and did something he knew was already too late. Then he left her bedroom and reached his dark and cold room.

*****

Freia drank her tea and then walked outside the dining-room. She distinguished a car in front of the manor. It was waiting for her and she was ready to leave. She went upstairs to her room. She took the picture out from her folder and put it on the table. She took her coat lying on the bed and then reached for her baggages. She looked a last time through the windows, at the green park, the only thing she still really liked in this place. When she passed the table, she avoided the picture.

She met Vanessa who was waiting for her in the hall, alone. Eva wasn't there, nor Josef. She felt relief, it was easier that way. She went outside, the air meeting her face felt good. As she reached the front door, she realized that she felt free from darkness. The emptiness was still there, but its source was behind her.

She gave her suitcases to the driver and before she stepped in the car, she took one last look at the car. She distinguished Eva's figure in the darknesws of the kitchen window and another one that she couldn't stare, on the second floor.

She sat next to Vanessa who sighed in relief.

"You'll see Freia, everything will be a lot better."

Freia smiled, but she knew it wouldn't. She'd given her heart for good and she wouldn't have it back. She looked straight in front of her. The path of trees to the high and heavy portal. The car began to drive and Freia felt her heart beat in her chest filled with a strong sadness.

Vanessa talked to her but she didn't listen to her, her voice was a far murmur. Her mind was in the memory of the only night where he'd truly loved her. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes and looked through the window of the car, so Vanessa couldn't see them.

She put her hand in the pocket of her coat, hoping to find a handkerchief and felt something. She pulled it and saw a piece of paper. Her hands were suddenly shaking, her heart pounding. She unfolded it then shouted "Stop the car!"

Vanessa looked at her surprised. "What's wrong Freia?"

Freia stared at her with eyes that said it all. Vanessa nodded. She saw her friend open the door and leave the car.

Freia ran to the manor, pushed the heavy front door, jumped the stairs, two after two and reached her bedroom, breathless.

He was standing there, in front of the window, the picture of him smiling in the shadow of the blue cedar in his hand, looking at the park. He turned around as he heard the door opening.

Freia saw his face, he had tears in the corner of his eyes and before he could do or say something, she walked towards him and took him in her arms. She held him tight and kissed him passionately. He took her closer against him and lifted her as he answered her warm and loving kiss.

A little piece of paper left her hand and fell on the floor.

_I'm forever yours_

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	8. Epilogue

**Well, this is the end of this fiction. I'd like to thank moonjat who was there for me as a beta some time and always there to tell me sweet words. I also thank all of you who liked this story and waited patientely for the end. **

**This might be the end of this fiction, but this is also the beginning of something new. Some of you may already know the fiction I began, A vampire's war, sequel to my very first fiction. I had to remove it, but I felt really bad to not end it in a real way, so I'll post back the chapters on this board and write a real end. This is the better way for both readers and the author :)**

**Thanks again to all of you. **

**Epilogue**

_Two years later_

My name is Freia. I was 27, I am 27 and will still be 27. I am a photographer and I'm leaving in L.A.

Everything ended and began that day. I'd found a piece of paper in my pocket and I still remember the terrible pound of my heart as I read his words. I just shouted at the driver and made him stop the car. As I arrived in my bedroom, he was there, holding my picture in his hand, the only picture who showed what he wanted from me… his humanity.

I took him in my arms and kissed him. I knew he loved me, he wanted me to stay. He'd wrote words full of love. _I'm forever yours_. And I was his.

I slowly pulled down and he looked at me with, yes, happiness. He murmured

"The picture… you did it…" He was surprised and it made me smile.

I grabbed his face between my hands and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You're not a monster Josef. You were heartbroken. You're maybe immortal but you're still human. All the things you've done for Eva, for Vanessa and, I paused, even for Sarah, show your humanity."

He looked at me, realizing my words and I could see sadness fill his eyes. He took me back in his arms and kissed me. His kiss was full of love and tenderness. He slowly broke it and whispered in a shaky voice "I am so sorry." I knew what he was talking about. It had destroyed me but god, I forgave him. I kissed him softly, my tongue rubbing his lips. He opened instantly his mouth and his tongue caught mine with passion. He pulled me closer to him and my body was burning, begging him to take me. "Make love to me". My voice was only a warm whisper.

He lifted me and pulled me slowly on the bed, him on top of me. His heaviness upon me was pure bliss and his kiss made me lose all control. He broke his kiss and took of my coat with my shirt. I unbuttoned his and rubbed his muscled chest, making him sigh under my touch. He kissed my neck and my shoulders as I caressed his naked back, pulling him closer to me. He took off my bra and tasted me with his lips and tongue. His mouth was all over my body who burned for him. His lips were cold and his breath gave me goosebumps as he kissed and licked my skin. Between his kisses he repeated "I'm so sorry". His voice, his plea drove me crazy with desire. He reached for my belt and slowly opened it as he kissed and repeated his words. He took my pants slowly of me, pressing his hands against my skin on his way down. He quickly threw his owns and came back upon me. I sighed as I felt his naked skin on mine. He was cold but it felt so good. His hands caressed me all over my body as he licked my nipples, repeating all over again "I'm so sorry". This sound and his touch on me was a divine torture. I was losing all control and already ready to come. I longed for him and brought his lips back to mine and kissed him passionately.

I tried to speak and begg him, but my voice was interrupted by the moans he provoqued by his body rubbing against mine. "Josef… I need you…"

Then I felt his hand grabbing my buttocks and slowly lift them from the bed to slowly enter me. I could feel his length inch by inch. I sighed loudly and tightened my arms around his neck. He began to move very slowly, his hands firmly on my butt. I pulled my legs around his waist and felt him deep inside me. I moaned as he growled and I was already so close. He moved a little faster, moving out then deep inside. I tightened my hold around his neck so strongly that I could have strangled him. His words "I'm so sorry" mixed with growls made me explose.

He laid me down on the sheets but stayed inside me, still moving, very slowly. Oh my god, I was ready to come again. We were looking at each other in the eyes. His silver iris were burning with desire and something I had never seen before with him or anyone else. Love. He kissed me and moved still very slowly, then he took one of my hands that was holding his neck. He guided it slowly between us and pulled it where I could feel us joined. I sighed as I felt him in my hand at the same time that he was entering me. He began to move a little faster and I was losing myself under his movements. I arched my back, approaching climax and I felt his mouth on my breast. He licked me, I sighed, he moved faster, I moaned. Then I felt his tongue followed with his fangs. The feelings were so strong, his mouth on me, him inside me, pounding hard and fast, that I was going to explode, literaly. When he pierced my flesh I cried a second time, this time followed by a warm growl, but what I felt then was so powerful that I collapsed.

I woke hours later, alone in my bed. I looked around, afraid that it was just a dream but then I realized where I was. I stood up, naked and took on my clothes. The air was cold and the manor silent. I didn't know where he was and was almost afraid that he'd changed his mind. I walked to the door of my room and hesitated, not knowing what to do. I hated that strange situation, he'd left me alone, again.

Then I heard steps in the corridor that approached the door. It was Eva's and I suddenly felt relieved. I waited in my room and heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?"

He opened the door and looked at me with tender eyes. My fears flew instantly away and I smiled to him.

"Hi" he said in a soft voice.

"Hi" I responded.

He walked towards me and inhaleted my scent. I didn't know what to do, what was I suppose to do now? He'd told me he was mine and begged for forgiveness, but I didn't know what he was ready to do for us, neither was I. So I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I let my baggages in the taxi."

He smiled and answered.

"Well, I guess you have two choises. First, you keep those clothes. Second, you have to stay here naked. My choice? Number two."

I was astonished. He humored me. I just looked at him, mouth open, not even knowing if it was a joke or not. I surely looked very stupid from his position and he added.

"Don't worry, the driver took your baggages out when you ran back to me."

As he said those words, it seemed like he was realizing what I had done. He slowly rubbed my cheek, then my lips and kissed me. It send shivers all along my body. God, he just made me so crazy. He slowly broke the kiss and I followed his lips as he pulled away with a smile.

"You must be hungry." Yes, I was dying of hunger.

I nodded.

We went downstairs and for the first time since I was in the manor, he sat in the dining room while I was eating. I have to say that it was really strange and the silence in the room while I was eating and him staring at me, was really uncomfortable. He had a smile on his face as he watched me and I tried to eat properly even though I was starving.

After that we walked in the park. Everything was so strange, it was like nothing had happened the weeks before and even so, I was feeling uncomfortable in this place. I stopped walking and he turned around, looking at me questionnely. I thought for a second and finally said

"I can't stay here, Josef. This place is so full of sad memories, I just can't feel peaceful."

His smile slowly disappeared and I instantly regretted my words, but I had to tell him what I truly felt. He thought, looking at the green grass and lifted his eyes back in mine.

"I understand. Where do you want to go?"

"Home, in New York." I watched his face and I was so scared to lose him again. "Would you come with me?" I was shaking.

He nodded lost in his thoughts, his hands in his pocket and bit his lower lips.

"Yes, but I'll join you later. I have some things here to deal with first."

I knew he was talking of Eva and I was quite disappointed he wouldn't leave with me.

He held out his hand to me, I took it and we walked back to the manor.

I left the next day, alone. This time he was waiting for the car with me, but our goodbye was full of embarassement. I'd hoped he would kiss me or hug me, but he only told me he would see me later and caressed tenderly my cheek.

I sat in the taxi, without looking behind, afraid he would see my disappointment. The ride back to New York lasted an eternity. I was finally outside the manor, this strange cell and as I arrived in the city, I felt like a stranger. I entered my appartment and it looked like I was gone for years. I sat in my couch and sighed. What would happen next? I couldn't even think; I realized how tired I was after this month and my body was aching for rest. I just feel asleep there.

I woke up next morning, less tired, but like everything that happened was just a dream. I took a shower and then tried to do something. I felt so lonely, so empty. I missed him.

Four days later and he hadn't showed up nor called. I was desperate. I began to think that Eva had made him change his mind, that he didn't want to be with me. I was repicturing our love making again and again, and what had happened after, trying to understand what I did wrong. I felt guilty to tell him I wanted to leave the manor, thought that it was my fault, that I had betrayed him.

I stayed in my room, without eating, only sleeping or crying. The next evening, I had taken a long shower and was ready to get outside, thinking that I had to try to take my life back, when I heard a knock on my door. I went to the door and there he was, looking down.

My heart jumped in my chest and pounded fast. He slowly lifted his eyes and met mine. I wanted to kiss him and hit him at the same time. He'd might have felt it because he seemed embarassed.

"Can I come in?"

I just moved and let him step inside. He watched at the appartment and seemed to remember how this whole story began. A smile appeared in the corner of his mouth and disappeared as fast. He turned around and stared at me. I said nothing, I had nothing to say to him. He was the one to explain his silence.

"You're upset" he said. Yes I was.

I said nothing. I needed to hear him say what I wanted to hear. But he said nothing.

I sighed, scared that our story was just a mistake. I finally managed to say.

"I have to get out." My voice was cold, empty of any feelings. I turned around and felt him take my hand.

"Wait." His eyes were begging. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. I inhaled his scent. God, I'd missed that smell and those strong arms.

He whispered, his mouth in my hair. "I missed you." And I'd missed him.

We stayed like that some minutes that seemed like hours. It felt so good. I forgot all my fears from the days before. He was there, with me. I slowly pulled away and looked at him. I knew there was something to do, so we could move on, so he could move on.

"Come with me."

We walked outside the appartment and I saw a black car with a driver, waiting for us in the street.

I told the driver our location. Vanessa had told me once where to go. I sat next to him, and he pulled me closer. We didn't talk, just sat holding each other.

The car finally stopped and as Josef stepped outside after me, his face was suddenly covered by a shadow as he realized where we were. I took his hand and we walked silently on the wet grass until we found the vault. He looked at me, sadness filled his eyes. I knew it was the right thing to do if I wanted him to feel relieved from his pain.

We approached the vault and saw the name, her name. It was very simple but engraved with flowers. Inside, a little window let the moonlight enter and lighten the name on the tomb. Sarah Whitley. I entered the first, followed by Josef whose eyes were filled with tears. He just looked at the tomb. I could feel his pain.

Suddenly I felt like I was too many. It was something between him and Sarah. I slowly loosened his hand but he held my hand tight and murmured "please stay." His voice was shaking. I squeezed his hand back.

We walked back to the car in silence. I knew he'd finally told her goodbye. His face was more peaceful. We sat in the car and he looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm staying at the hotel. I'd like you to stay with me tonight."

I nodded, smiling.

We arrived at a palace that was 'vampire friendly' as he named it. There he told me that he'd sold his townhouse, that's why it took him so long to come and see me. He had many things to handle with it. I understood that it was a sign that he was really ready to move on, but didn't realize that it was all for me, until he took me in his arms and kissed me. That night he made love to me like he'd never done before. He wasn't begging for forgiveness, he was sharing his love and I showed him mine.

I stayed with him two weeks and began to live like a vampire. I slept during day and stood up when the sun slowly disappeared. My need to take pictures came back and Josef slowly took contact with other vampires. I didn't meet them, he was always waiting that I was outside. The first times I was jealous that he might be seing that beautiful red hair vampire. But he wasn't, and if he was I knew he was faithful to me. He was more comfortable, happy almost everyday. The sadness was leaving him nights after nights. Freshies even came everyday, feeding him. I tried to leave him alone with them, still not comfortable with that.

Then on the third week, as I woke up, I saw him watching me, with a wicked smile on his face. I'd quickly found out that it was his true smile and loved it. I stared at him, not knowing what was happening.

"What?" I asked, feeling that maybe my face had something strange on it.

"There's an exhibition about Marie-Antoinette at Le Grand Palais."

"Oh really? and you know that it's in Paris, right?"

"Of course, I was even living there when it was build."

"So?"

"So I thought that maybe we could go to Europe. You could take pictures there."

I was completely astonished. He wanted to go to Europe.

"I- I don't know… why not?" I didn't know what to say. He looked like a child having a great surprise to give and I had nothing in New York that could stop me from following him.

"Great, we're taking the flight in six hours."

"what?" and he just went to the other room.

We stayed in Europe six months. It was just wonderful. He showed me all the places where he'd lived, told me great stories and made me discover the world of vampires. I met old friends of him and I can't believe I'm saying that but I actually talked to Richelieu, Lafayette and even to the great Queen Elisabeth Ist. It was just unbelievable. It was the best time of my human's life and especially one night.

We were invited to a privat party in London. I was talking with two old vampires about Art and I caught him, standing on the other side of the room staring at me with a smile. I couldn't help but blush. He still makes me that feeling, like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world. The two vampires smiled and I left them to meet the only vampire I loved. He took my hand and we walked to the balcony. The night was clear, stars shining everywhere and we had an amazing view on Big Ben. We looked at the town and I felt his lips kissing my neck. God, I was already loosing control.

"They all like you very much" he whispered in my ear and it send shivers in my body.

I smiled. "Really? Well I like them very much too. Especially Elisabeth, she's just amazing."

I was ready to tell him all the things we'd talked about. I was so fond of her. But he interrupted me with a kiss, a very hot one. My knees were so weak. His hands were holding me tight against him and I could feel his desire for me. The way he kissed me, suddenly gave me a strange feeling. Something was wrong. I broke the kiss and looked at him. But he was just smiling and pulled down to continue what he was doing. I stopped him and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He pulled my lips closer to his but I resisted.

"No, I can feel there's something wrong."

He stood straight and sighed. Then he looked back at me and said "When I watched you talking to my friends, I realized something." He paused. "You know, after Sarah died, I thought that my life was over and meant nothing. But I met you and you changed everything. I have my life back, I see my old friends, I speak to them, I laugh with them and all that thanks to you." He leant down and whispered three tender words that I had never heard before.

I held my breath, realizing what he'd just said and I pulled his face close to mine and whispered back in his ears those three wonderful words.

After that, it was even better than before. I couldn't believe it. But as he felt better and finally told me that he loved me, I began to notice that he was missing something. I didn't know what it was and I have to say that I had my own concern so I couldn't really see it. In fact, I realized that I wanted to be forever with him and that there was only one way. I didn't know how to tell him that and I didn't talk about it. I knew he could feel something was wrong but as I said nothing he didn't try to know what it was.

Finally I decided that it was time to talk about it. Elisabeth had given me some advices but I was really nervous. We were in the hotel room in London. We'd just made love and we were holding each other until he felt my distress.

"What's wrong Freia?"

I couldn't look at him, I was so scared to be rejected. Maybe it was too early to ask him that. I took a deep breath and without looking at him I began to say.

"Do you remember what you wrote on the paper when I left the manor?" He nodded silently. "Well, I want forever with you Josef."

He sighed and loosened his hold. I suddenly felt cold without him holding me. I instantly regretted my words, but it was too late and it was what I wanted. He sat on the bed and pulled his hand in his hair. He said nothing and didn't even look at me. I put my hand on his shoulder and he stood up.

"Josef" I was now really scared. Then I add "It can wait later." I saw him relieved but I wasn't. On the contrary, I was desperately disappointed.

After that, he began to be more distant with me. We left Europe, flew back to New York and I was living with a stranger. His kisses were distant, we didn't make love, I was loosing him.

We were staying at the same hotel but he was avoiding me. Sometimes I knew he tried to talk to me but he couldn't and just left. Other times, I noticed that he was holding his phone, looking at the screen, like if he wanted to call someone.

With this whole situation, I felt terrible, so I decided to do something. I waited one afternoon that he was asleep in his freezer. I walked to the desk and found his cellphone then I looked at the repertory. I didn't know who I was supposed to call. I thought of Vanessa but I hadn't her number and Josef never kept freshies' numbers. But then I saw a name that I recognized. I registered the number in my own cell and left the room.

I walked outside the hotel to a pub on the other side of the street, then I called. The voice answered after four dialing tones.

_Mick St John_?

- Hi, I'm Freia Griffen, I'm sorry to bother you, but…" I was nervous and I didn't know how to tell him, so I just said "I think Josef needs you."

There was a silence on the other side.

_Who are you? And how did you get my number?_

I was suddenly lost. "It's not important to know who I am. You only have to know that he's in New York-"

_In his townhouse?_

-No, he sold it. He's staying at his hotel. Please, come as fast as you can."

He didn't answer and just hung back up.

After that I went back to my appartment and was happy that I didn't sell it too. It was very strange to be back at home after all what happened. It smelled empty and without life, but I couldn't go back to the hotel because I knew he was avoiding me. I just hoped that I did the best thing.

Mick St John came the day after. I was in my appartment, so I didn't know what was happening or what I would become. I learned about what they talked later and I'll try to repeat their conversation.

Mick arrived in the early afternoon, Josef was still sleeping in his freezer and was completely drunk, because he'd discovered that I'd left him, well that was what he thought. Mick woke him up violently. If he was happy to know that his friend was 'back', he still was mad at him for not giving him a call in two years. Josef was more than surprised to see his bestfriend through the iced lid and took time to realize who was in front of him. He finally stood up and grabbed the robe Mick had thrown to him.

Josef thought that if Mick was there, either it was because of something really serious, or because of me. In both cases, Josef knew that it would be bad for him. Mick walked to the living room and Josef followed him like a nice boy who knows that he's going to have a hard time. Mick finally turned around, brushing his lips with his fingers and finally looking at his friend. He realized then how bad he was. His hair were longer, he had beard, his eyes red, he was a shadow, just like the one he'd seen when he left L.A.

"A girl, surely one of your freshies, called me. She said you were back and needed help."

Josef's face became darker and a growl escaped. "She's not a freshie and I don't need your help."

"No, of course you don't need my help… Jeez look at you Josef! You look terrible."

Josef turned around and went to the window, staring at the cars on the road. Mick changed his tone and made a step towards his friend.

"Listen, I know it's hard to let her go, but it has been two years."

Josef looked at Mick with a sad smile on his face. "Mick, it's not about Sarah. I moved on, I finally found the way to tell her goodbye."

Mick hadn't be prepared to hear that, but as a good P.I, he quickly understood what it was about.

"It's the girl, right?"

Josef said nothing and Mick took his silence as an answer. He put his hands on his hips trying to find something to say.

"She cares about you, enough to know who to call. She's more than a freshie?"

"She's not a freshie!" Josef's face was vamped out and it surprised Mick. Josef suddenly calmed down and repeated in a low voice. "She's not a freshie."

Mick stood next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Josef?"

The old vampire sighed, love despair emanating from him.

"She brought me back to life. I never thought that I would feel like that again, just like when I was with Sarah." His voice was only a whisper.

Mick felt somehow relieved and smiled. "And why is that so bad? I think it's a good thing, don't you?"

Josef nodded then turned back to the window. "It was a good news, but it's not."

"She wants you to turn her, right?" Mick asked carefully.

Josef nodded again.

"She's not Sarah, Josef. No one knows what happened when you turned her, but it doesn't mean that it will happen again."

"And what if… what if it fails again?" Josef stared at Mick, tears in his eyes, his voice broken.

"If isn't an answer Josef. You have to try and see. And _if_ it happens, then you know that you're not alone." Mick stood closer to his friend. "But I don't believe it will fail."

Josef looked down, eyes closed, holding back his tears. They stood next to each other, in silence.

***

I was lying in my bed, sleeping when suddenly I felt a cold and tender carress on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him, sitting on my bed, watching me with a tender smile.

"Hi" I said in my sleepy voice.

"Hi" he answered.

We looked at each other a moment, then he finally added. "Mick wanted me to tell you that he'd like to meet you soon."

I sat up in my bed, watching at him, my heart beating fast in my chest. His voice was the soft one, the one which was a wonderful song to my ears. I suddenly felt hope. Mick St John had helped him. I looked at him in the eyes and asked "And what did you say?"

"I told him he needed to wait, because the transition could take some time."

The transition! I couldn't believe it, he was talking about the turning, my turning! I couldn't hold back the smile on my face, I was so happy.

His own smile was priceless, it had been so long the last time I'd seen it. I just had to kiss him.

As our lips meet, it was like we had been apart for an eternity. We kissed each other with hunger and love. When we finally parted, I stared at him.

"I'm not Sarah, you know. I'll open my eyes and look at you, just like you always look at me."

His fingers rubbed my lips and he answered in a low voice "I know."

He approached his face close to mine and I could feel the tip of his lips on mine. Then he slowly opened his mouth and rubbed my lips with his tongue. I imitated him and our tongue meet as our mouths were not completely opened. We looked at each other and tasted the delicious flavour of our tongue and lips. It was so sensual that I sighed and abandonned myself in his mouth. He slowly pulled me back on my bed and I arched my back as I felt his body on mine. God, I'd missed him so much. His hands were all over me, needy, like he had to retouch all the parts he'd missed. I was lost in an intense pleasure, not even able to move. His lips were on mine and my fingers lost in his soft hair, newly washed, were pulling him closer to me.

I slowly felt one of his hands between my legs, slowly carressing my skin up to my thighs. I wanted him so much. I pulled him away and took his shirt of. He sighed as he felt my hands on his chest, giving him the same attention as he did to me. I slowly went down to his belt. We both unbottened his trousers and he quickly stood up to throw his pants away. He was standing in front of me, naked. He was an Apollon and he was mine. I took of my nightgown and suddenly felt him on me.

We both sighed and moaned as we felt our skin touch. I pulled my thighs around his waist. I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted him. We kissed and I could feel him hard on me. I put my hand between us and rubbed him. I heard a growl that gave me shivers all along my body.

"Josef, please."

I felt his hand on mine and we both guided his length inside me. God that felt so good. His pace was really slow at first. I wanted it faster, but it was like he wanted to rediscover me, enjoy all the sensations like it was the first time. My feet pulled against his bottom so I could feel him deeper inside me. My hands were holding his neck firmly and our mouth were tasting each other. Then he quickened the rhythm and I threw my head back, deep in the pillow as I felt him filling me. His cold lips and breath were on my neck. I was already so close.

"Bite me, Josef, please bite me." My voice was shaking under his pace and my pleasure.

He kissed and licked my skin but didn't bite it. The anticipation was a torture but he slowly lifted my legs and I could feel him deeper. I moaned and kissed him. He looked at me as I moaned. His eyes gave me shivers, they were iceblue and yet burning with love and passion. His growls were louder like my moans. He slowly lifted my bottom and filled me deeper. Me, ready to explose.

"Bite me!"

Then I felt his fangs on my breast, piercing the flesh and liberate my warm blood in his cold mouth. I cried under him, my body and mind were lost in a gigantic explosion of pleasure. He pounded a little more and I felt him explose inside me. God it was amazing.

We laid in my bed, holding each other. I carressed his hair as he held me tight, just enjoying the pleasure of being together again.

He turned me one week later.

***  
I'm one year old and I live in L.A. The first months were an interesting experience. I discovered the world around me in a new way. The sounds, the smells even the taste were completely different from what I knew. I never expected the world to be so full of noises, it never stops and when I say never, I mean NEVER. The smells, well, think of what you know as a human and multiply it by hundred at least and add all the feelings that emanate from the people. That makes something really strange and disgusting at the beginning but with time, it's just… normal. The sun is another strange thing. Hopefully I always prefered the night. At the beginning, it really hurts, just like when you're cooking and suddenly are burned. It hurts. But with time and experience the pain is not so bad. It's never really something great, but you have to live with that, it's part of the new life. Sometimes I even think that some people might actually see me as a demon and I shiver thinking of what happened in the past to the old vampires like Josef. He never talks about it, but I can only imagine. But for now I have something more important to do.

Today is indeed a big day, because it is the opening of my first exhibition in my gallery. All the pictures are ready, only the guests are missing. I'm standing in the middle of the room. Outside, it's dark. Around me, pictures of the moon in a beautiful park, high trees lightened by its shy light. A manor, with grey stones which become silver in the clear night. The streets of London, Paris, Rome, Madrid, even Oslo, all by night. And there is one picture, hanging all alone, my favorite one. The theme of my exhibition is _A Light in the Darkness_. It was that picture which gave me the idea. His smile in the shadow of the blue cedar, the light in his eyes.

"The model is really hot!"

I smile. "Yes, he is, but hot is not the right word, since he prefer coolness."

I feel his hands around me, holding me tight. I sigh as I feel his hard body behind me. His mouth in my neck.

"Can't you wait the end of the party?"

We both turn around. Mick is there holding the hand of his wife. She comes and hugs me.

"This is really exciting Freia!"

"Thanks, Beth." Beth is older than me. She was turned just before Sarah died. We became close friends as Josef and I moved to L.A. She helped me a lot through the end of the transition. She's a wonderful woman and vampire. When I heard about her story with Mick, I felt like our men had very special lifes and we were now part of it.

Beth and I walk around the gallery. I show her my pictures and talk about the beautiful places I'd seen. In the corner of my eye, I can see Josef and Mick, with a glass of Champagne, watching us. I know they are talking about us. The first time I met Mick, I was really nervous. I was afraid of what he could say. But he was really charming and I quickly understood that he was thanking me for helping Josef. I felt the same thing toward him, because I became a vampire thanks to him.

The door opens again and a familiar face enter.

"Hi everyone! Don't tell me I'm the only human here!"

I smile. She's always so happy. I leave Beth with Josef and Mick, and hug my very first friend, Vanessa.

"God, I'm so happy for you! You're going to be so famous!!" She'll never change.

"How are you Vanessa?" Stupid question I know…

"Good!! The restaurant works so well, we have so many costumers, that's just crazy! We even have to refuse some of them!"

We laugh. "And how is she?"

Vanessa's face becomes severe. "A little better. She makes a great job, she's the one making the restaurant so famous. I'm just the hostess. But she's still in her deep solitude, you know."

"Well, at least she has you and I heard 'Eva's paradise' is one of the best restaurant in the city. Too bad I can't taste the food."

"That's your own fault!"

We laugh again.

The night is perfect. People are entering the gallery, some of them want already to buy some of my pictures.

I stand in the middle of the street, enjoying the coolness and the sky full of stars. I feel his arms around me again. It feels so good.

"So, how is our famous and talented photographer?"

"More than fine."

I turn around and kiss him. The kiss as a vampire is a thousand more fantastic than as a human. And the sex, well, no regret to be immortal, I assure you! We look at each other, happy to be together, immortal and still with a part of our humanity. Josef has the light in his eyes like he never had. I know the reason why; in one month I'll be his wife forever.

**FIN**


End file.
